Starco The Winter
by 4010244
Summary: My Story Ive Been Working On For 2 Years
1. Chapter 1

Starco The Winter

Description: This is a what if story where marco has a brother named Felix here's Winter (m)=marco (f)=felix (S)=star

(Note before song day :D and felix is 2 years older than marco and it's near christmas)

-Felix-pov- _

I woke up as I went to wake up marco to see star staring at marco.

I walked up to her(Felix) Uhh star what are you doing? -Star turns around faster than light- (Star)Uhh I was going to wake him up. (felix thought) Yeaaaaaaaaaaah Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight (star) Ok listen closely you better not tell anyone or I'll turn you into a living mutant (Felix) Oooooooook -totally lying- (Star) I might have a little bitty Crush on marco….. (Felix thought) KNEW IT! (Marco) what's up? (Star & Felix) NOTHING! (Marco)? (Mrs. Diaz) Breakfast! (Marco, Star,& Felix) COMING! (Felix) As I was walking down the hall I heard marco yell for me. (M) FELIX! (F)WHAAAAAT! (M)I need help Felix (F)With what? (M) I-I-I-I Don't like jackie anymore I like Star. (F Eyes as wide a boulders)OKEY *Screams internally* IMATELLSTAR *RUNS* (M)GET BACK HERE!(F)STAR! (M)*TACKLES Felix* Nu. (F)Fiiiiiiine

TIME SKIP 3 HOURS brought by Starco fans

(F)*Sneaks into Star's room* STAR! STAR! STAR! (S)HUH WHA? (F) I got intell on marco where's my 10 bucks (S) FIIIINE HERE (F) Marco talked to me has doesn't like jackie any more he likes a different girl. I got a lot more info it'll cost ya (S) FIIIINE (F)It's you BYE *ZOOMS OUT*

Star's POV

I stood there shocked I can't believe this OMG YAY. (TIME SKIP MORNING) HEEEEEEEY MARCOOOO *marco confused* (M) Hi? *Felix about to explode laughing* (M & S) What's so funny?

(F)Noooothin (M & S thought) He Told Her / him! (S & M) FELIX You told her/him *both deeply blushes* *star and Marco run*

Marcos POV (short)

OMG OMG OMG HE TOLD HER But she said what I said does that mean she likes me?

Star's POV (Short)

Why That little runt But didn't marco yell too? Does that mean he likes me?

Felix's POV

Mission Passed

Ok ima go check on marco. (F)Marco (M)... (F) Earth to Marco (M) HUH What? Oh you GET BACK HERE (F) RUN RUN RUN! *Marco runs into Star* (M)SORRY! (S)I-It's ok what were you doing? (M) Chasing Felix *Star & Marco Blush deep red* (M)Yeaaaa *star leans in and kisses Marco and locks herself in her room Marco stands there motionless*

2 months later brought by Naysaya & A very lazzzy me

Star's POV

UGGGH Why Did I do that he probably still hates me I should go talk to him (S)I peek in to see marco kissing a picture of who I can't see I looked closer it was a picture OF ME! I tiptoed away H-he must really like me. I walked back I knocked I heard scrambling Probably hid the picture of me. (S) M-Marco? (M) Yea Star? (S) Sorry about earlier. (M) *blushing* it's ok. He leaned in and kissed me I kissed back. (No Not adult kisses with the tongue you weirdo) (M) *Pulls away* Wanna get a Ice Cream sometime? (S) It's a date right? (M) Yea 5:30 Sharp I'll see you there. :)

Marco's POV

I got ready I was On my way down the stairs when star was talking to my mom (BTW Felix is sick) she was asking about dating while dancing around the truth of our date (reference to the matchmaker episode) ( )Star Who are you going on a date with? (S)No one! ( )I know your lying star (S)*Blushes* I have a date with marco….. ( ) *Internal Screaming* That's great where? (S)Ice cream. As I walked down the stairs and Mom ran up to me and said take good care of her (M)I will Mom Star! Ready? (S) yea let's go (Mrs.D) BE CAREFUL! (S & M) WE WILL!

Felix's POV

I woke up My stomach Hurt I drank some stomach medicine I went in marcos room he wasn't there I went to stars room she wasn't there (F)MOM (Mrs.D)Yes? (F)where's Star and Marco? (Mrs.D) Oh them they went on a date (F)Our plan worked mom I knew it would operation Starco is a success! (Mrs.D)I know Let's watch a movie until they're home

Time skip 3 hours brought by Tom (mad about starco)

(M) we're home! (Felix & )Hi (S)Oh Felix you're awake (F)Hi you lovebirds XD (S)*punches just enough to hurt a little* (F)HEHE Ow (M)Ok lets go to bed star. (S)ok (F)GoodNight (S & M) goodNight.

*TIMESKIP 9 HOURS LATER brought by a still very lazy me* I woke up I went in marcos room he wasn't there I went in stars room Marco and star where cuddling

(No NO! not what your thinking happened weirdo now continue you dirty minded human)I push on marco (M)huh wha what felix (F)what are u doin here? (M)Star had a nightmare she wanted me to sleep with her. (F) ok i made breakfast (M) ok i'll wake up star

Marco's POV

(M) Star STAR! (S) What Where is it? (M) Breakfast *Star gets up and zooms out*

I go down stairs to get breakfast when I hear felix yelling and stars wand blasting I go outside to see ludo and his posse attacking and star blasting them with narwhals and felix using karate I go and I start attacking (Ludo)Oh Great We got another karate kid anymore people coming I should know of? (M) No All you should know is you're going down *after 20 mins of fighting they went back into their portal*(L) YOU KNOW THE DRILL WALK OF SHAME PEOPLE WALK OF SHAME(S) Ok let's finish breakfast (M) Ok (F)let's go *we all ate breakfast* (F) hey marco Im going to alfonzo's (M) Ok! *felix leaves* (M) Wanna go see a movie star? (S)Sure which one? (M) whatever one you chose (S) Star wars the last jedi! (M)Ok! *They arrived at the movies* (S) I'M SO EXCITED (M) well let's go before the previews start (S)Do you know why there' s previews? (M)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (S)Shhh It's starting

*2 ½ Hours later* (M)that was a good movie right star Star? *star sleeping on marcos shoulder* Star come on we gotta go UGH *picks her up and puts her on his shoulder* Oof your heavy *walks home and puts star in bed* good night my shooting star *kisses her heart on her cheek* as I go to my room I hear a door open I looked it was felix he was home (m)Hey felix (F)hey (S)*yawn* hey felix (F) hey star I went to another dimension with alfonzo (M)How!? (F)*pulls out scissors that say felix* I got them from heckapoo I spent 29 years getting these (M) you were gone for 3 hours! (S)Time is different on Mewni 1 year there is 8 minutes here. (M)Oh yea that's right Hey felix look at these *pulls out his dimensional scissors* (F)Cooooool (S)Marco got mine taken away (M)I said sorry like a thousand times (S)Still mad (M)I'll talk to hekapoo Hey Felix can you do you adult voice? (F)*deep voice* Yea I can (M)*deeper voice* Me too (S) I like adult marcos voice *gives marco googly eyes* (M) *normal* Well it's not easy to keep (S) Awww (F)what mine isnt hard to keep (M)no fair oh star i'll talk to heckapoo tomorrow about your scissors (S)okay

Time skip tomorrow morning brought by River

I cut a portal to hekapoos dimension (M)HEKAPOO! (H)What macho man? (M)I need another pair of scissors (H)WHAT? WHY? (S)the scissors you first took from me were stars (H) Oh here (M)thanks *goes back to earth* (M)Star! (S) what? (M) I got your scissors! (S) YAY GIMME!

Star's POV

*Mirror rings* (Moon)Star? (S) yea mom (Mo)Song day is coming up i'm sending ruberiot to earth to make a song (S)NO NO NO NO NO

2 weeks later brought by River

Ok marco this way we gotta get there I hope you like this song because Me and ruberiot worked hard on this (M)Ok

(Credit to lyrics by wiki/Starco_(Star_x_Marco))

watch?v=ts5y7bJFPkY

(Ruberiot) Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?

Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air

With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies

Whose infinite virtues are known near and far

It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star

And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls

Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl

The forces of evil that lurk in the night

Will cower in fear when this shooting Star...

...ignites!

[propulsive rock beat]

Weaving magic like a born spell-caster

And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster

She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede

She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!

'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best

She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress

She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night

She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!

Oooh-oooh!

Oooh-oooh-oooh!

[slow, heavy beat]

Shooting Star shining in the night so bright

She started to attract a pair of envious eyes

The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross

She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost

Glossaryck and her book of spells

How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?

She confessed to her parents, all full of dread

The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said

This is what they said, this is what they said:

"We will keep your silence for you

From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too

To keep the peace, we will play the game

Royal secret from royal shame

Royal secret from royal shame"

Royal secret – one last to tell

A princess under true love's spell

(S)Oh no

[upbeat rock beat]

Who is the boy in the earthly attire?

The prince of the princess's deepest desire

I don't need to show it, I think we all know it

But just to be certain, I'll say it again

Star Butterfly has a boy-oy-oy friend

[quickly] And his name is Marco Diaz.

Forevermore!

(M)Oh shoot that was supposed to be secret

(S)Ruberiot never said this part to me mom (Mo)Is this true star? (S)yes….. (Mo)you sure he won't hurt you (S)of course not he's my best friend ever he would never (Mo) If this is what you want then fine (S)YAY! (M)Let's go home (F)That song was awesome *hums* (S) No one one earth can know about us felix (F)Ok *They go back to earth* (M)so felix how are you and jackie? (F)Well we've gone on 3 dates no kisses so behind you cause you kiss star every five minutes lol (M)NO I DON'T (S)yes you do and I don't mind (M)Oh (F & S)*Laughing* (S)*kisses marco* let's go to the mall (F)Bleck (M)Ok Come on felix (F)COMIN

Time skip christmas eve brought by Toffee

(S)I'm SO Excited (F)I know (M)Well star we gotta go to sleep before he comes but not right now *Star and felix walk to the kitchen felix looks up* (F)Hey star we are under the mistletoe (S)What does it mean? (F)you have to kiss me (S)But marco's my boyfri- (F)it doesn't matter it won't count as anything between you two (S)Fine *kisses felix* (M)I got brownies STAR?(F) *Points up* (M)*tackles felix* STARS MINE (F)Jealous…. (S)Yup (M)No(S & F)Yes (S)Aww means marco must really care about me to get jealous (M)*blushes* (F)*pushes marco under mistletoe with star* (S)Ahem *points up* *marco and star kiss* (F)Bleck BARF Never gonna get used to it. *Mrs. diaz takes picture of star and marco kissing and some more* (M)MOM! ( )So Framing this (S)I don't mind marco calm down just means more memories (M)Fiiiiine *then we heard a boom outside* (M)Ludo! (L)Merry Christmas *after a long fight they went in their portal* (L)WALK OF SHAME PEOPLE WALK OF SHAME! I will get revenge (S) Wait Ludo Merry Christmas *Throws new skull hat* (L)Thank yo- *Portal closes before ludo could finish* ( ) Let make santa some cookies! (M & S & F)YAY! *after we made cookies we watched a movie and star fell asleep on marco's lap* (M)star Star *picks up star* still heavy *puts star in her bed and lays next to her* Good night my shooting star *kisses her heart on her cheek* (S)*kisses marco and snuggles up with him*Goodnight marco love you (M)Love you too.

Time skip christmas morning brought by TMNT

I woke up to star jumping on me (S)Wake Up! (M)Im awake (S)come on IT'S CHRISTMAS *marco gets up* (S)Let's open presents (M)Woah Woah Woah we wait till after breakfast (S)Awww Ok *we ate breakfast* (M)*opens flatbox* A NEW HOODIE (S)*Opens small Box it was a two piece heart necklace* Marco take this half together the heart said **love** (F) OMG A Cyborg T-rex action figure!

( )A Viking Shield! ( )Aww a Cooking set *after we finished opening presents we went to mewni* (S)Hi mom and dad (M)hey your majesty's (R) Just call me River my boy (Mo) Aswell as for me just call me moon (M) Ok River and moon (S)Mom Dad I got gifts for you (Mo & R)Why? (S)On earth It's christmas a day where you get and give Gifts here i got you guys some human food here We gotta go for dinner bye (Mo & R)Bye (M)ok we got a lot of food for dinner (S)Oh Yay! *after we ate we went to bed * Goodnight star *kisses her cheek* (S)Goodnight Marco *cuddles up with marco* (Morning)(M) Star wake up! (S)come back and cuddle i'm cold (M)Snow! (S)What?! How much? (M)I'd say about 3 feet (S)Get dressed we're going out (M) Ok FELIX (F)Did you see outside? (M)Yea (S)Were going outside to play (F)I'll stay and play with stuff I got yesterday (M)Ok *after we got ready we went outside* (M)SNOWBALL FIGHT *30 Minutes later* (S)I WIN! (M)Let's go in and have some hot coco. (S)yay! *after we drank hot cocoa we watched some movies and star fell asleep on him* (M)*Picks her up* still heavy….. I set her in her bed and i layed next to her and i fell asleep. *next day* (S)AHHHH Marco (M) WHAT WHERE IS IT? (S)IM HUNGRY (M)*poker face* ok i'll make breakfast *after we ate we went to mewni cause star had a royal meeting and I had to go as the princess's prince?* (Mo)Ok we need a peace treaty with the Lucitor's we will but in return they want stars hand in marriage to Tom (S)*slams hand* NO! Marco is mine tom can go jump in a water pit (M)If Tom even lays a finger on star I'll rip his head off (Mo) we got no choice the weddings in five days (M)NO No no….. (S)NEVER *Five days later* (M)NONONONONONONONONONONONO (S)I have too marco *tears run down cheeks* (M)no….. *at wedding* (M) I Object (T) How DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING EARTH BOY (M)Star doesn't love you she loves me and taking her unwillingly you'll just be worse than you've ever been. And if you love her just a little you'll let her go (T)I-I-I Fine if it makes her happy thats all I care about I Hereby cancel the wedding. (S)Thanks Tom *hugs him* *kisses & Hugs marco*

(T thought) That should be me but I let her go cause I love her (M)Hey tom I know someone you might like and will replace star NO OFFENCE (S)NONE TAKEN NONE AT ALL (M)You like weird, mysterious, sneaky and silly girls riiiight? (T)Yea!

(M)well her names Janna Come *Opens portal to Janna's house* (J)What marco? (M) I'd Like you to meet Tom (T)Hi (J)hi *whispers* Marco Is this demon Tom? (M)Yea (J)Ok Tom let's hang *says while taking marcos wallet* (T)Sure what you wanna do? (J) Lets do a seance! (T)Yea! *goes to mewni* (S)Well? (M)Jantom Is definitely happening (S)*kisses marco and went back to earth* (S & M) Hi guys (Mr and Mrs D and F)Hi

3 months later brought by stardiazbutterfly

(S) Janna banana we should hang out tomorrow you in (J) Yea girl *RING* (S)I'll be back *answers* yea Dad? (R)Im sorry to say this but your mother is very ill you need to come back to mewni so *tear falls from river* you can be ready if your going to be queen (S)*Full on crying* M-m-mom (M) Star! Are you ok in there Open the door Star please *door opens* (S) We have to go to mewni (M) Why? (S)MY MOTHERS SICK MARCO! Sorry for snapping marco (M) Star Im so Sorry (S) The reason we have to go to mewni is…*blushes deeeeep Red) (M) Why are you blushing Star? (S)Well if my mom dies we have to become queen and king…. (M)Ohhh *Blushes too* *They go to mewni*

1 week later brought by a very sick moon

(S) My mom's better and were on earth and were playing a ancient game called chess (M) Checkmate! (S) Aww I lost. *They go inside*

(S) Marco! (M)What? (S) My mom called and said there's a ball tomorrow And your my date Oh! And marco no one knows about us so tons of princes will try flirting with me so dont karate them please. (M) Ok But I will make it clear You are my Star (S)Felix and Jackie are coming to the ball

*At the ball*

(S) Did you bring yo nachos (M) Yes queen of nachos i'll go set them down (Prince #1) Hey Beautiful Wanna ditch this place and hang (S) No thank you (M)hey star i am going to go talk to your mom and dad (Prince #2) I told you that wouldn't work watch and learn boyos (S) I wonder what food to try first? (Prince #2)Hey may I have this dance? (S) No tha- *Prince #2 pulls her to ballroom floor and tries to dance* (S) Marco Help! (M) And Me and star were figh- (S) Marco Help! (M) I would talk more but Star needs me! *Prince #2 leans in for a kiss when* *BAM* (M) No one I mean No ONE Kisses My star (S) *runs and hugs him* (F) Wow what was that about I heard star screaming and there's some dude holding his face Groaning? (M) Long story short some prince took star to dance and tried to kiss her and I chopped him in the face (F) Still overprotective I see (S)Thank you marco! (Mo) Star has picked very well I see (R) See Moonpie I told you He was Perfect for our little star (Mo) Maybe But as king? (R) I know! We can go on vacation for a month and let them take our place if Mewni is not destroyed than he is perfect (Mo)Ok I'll call star and inform her in a couple of weeks *Three weeks later* (Jackie) This is something earth girls do Painting their nails Here i'll do it for you *RING* (S)I got it *Answers* (Mo) Star sweetie me and your father are going on vacation for a month we need someone to rule mewni while were gone and it's going to be you and marco (S)Ok mom i'll tell marco (S) MARCO! (M) Calm down, What? (S)Well me and you need to rule mewni (M) Wait what did something happen are they ok!? (S) No no no They're going on vacation for a month and we are going to rule while their gone (M) Oh (J) Ha Ha Ha Ha (S & M) Huh? (J) Your going to be queen and king (X,D) (S & M) Oh *both blush* *They arrive on mewni* (Mo) dont blow up the place While we're gone (M) I'll make sure she doesnt blow up or set fire to anything (R) Marco My boy Take care of mewni and star (Mo) Bye star (S) bye mommy and daddy

(M)Ok lets do this ok first well go listen to citizens about request and complaints *After 3 hours of boring request and complaints later* Hey Star I made dinner (S) Coming! (M) I made corn cake, sweet corn, and Corn chip nachos! (S) Yay! *after they ate* (S) Marcoo Carry meh (M) Fine *Lifts star* Come on let's go *marco set star in her bed and lays next to her* Goodnight Star (S) Goodnight marco (Manfred) Queen star wake up you have a full 4 hours of listening to citizens 2 hours of meetings and 3 hours of law agreeing (S) Yea Yea im up and refer to me as Next-Queen Star (Ma)Yes your majesty (S)One sec MARCO WAKE UP! (M) What Where Who *star kisses marco infront of manfred*

\\\\\\\\\\\ (M) (O)/_\\\\(O)(S) We have work to do now go make me nachos (M) Ok Ok Im going (S) Manfred stop staring… (Ma)Uhhh… Yes Next-Queen Star (S) Marco so when I was little me and my dad would hunt monsters (M) That so cool (Ma) Toffee and his army are attacking *manfred falls down with 20 arrows in his back* (M) Is he going to be ok (S) I don't know *10 Minutes later* (S) Toffee what do you want (Toffee) It's simple really I want your kingdom (S) Never (To) Have it your way *Marco gets shot and falls backwards* (S) MARCO! *Looks furiously at toffee* *Star turns into butterfly mode but Anger butterfly form its red* (S) YOU WILL PAY (To) ATTACK *they fire arrows, bullets, bombs, and cannon balls but nothing happens* (S) Ultra mega rainbow bomb rain! *Rainbow bombs fall from the sky as 1 by 1 toffees army is destroyed* (To) IMPOSSIBLE (S) You killed marco I'll kill you "I call the darkness on to me,

From deepest depths of earth and sea.

To darkest night I pledge my soul,

and crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth

a deathly power to see my hated foe devoured" *Star chants before a slight purple streak goes up her arm*(S) Die you heartless b*******!The beam goes right through toffees heart killing him* (S)That's why you don't mess with my marco *Star runs over to marco* (S) marco please wake up *no response* *star takes marco to her room* (S) Mirror Mirror call mom (Mo) Oh star how ar- Star What Happened To Your Arm! (S) I kinda used the Immortal destroying spell… (Mo) Ok but why? (S) Toffee attacked and killed Marco *Star starts crying* (Mo) Oh my well…we...I…well...uh…. I got it we can use the resurrection spell stay there i'm coming to the castle *a magical rift opens next to stars door* (Mo) Ok in the book it says "The user of the spell might not survive because the spell uses the life force of the user of the spell. You have higher chances of surviving if you have good health and a very strong will (S) Ok i'll just (Mo) WAIT! (S) What? (Mo) I'll do it just incase (S) Mom what if it kills you? (Mo) Rather me than you think, if you die casting the spell what's the point of resurrecting marco he'll be so grieved and think its his fault (S) ok but be careful (Mo) "I call the gods and goddesses of life and death to bring back one of the dead make him live and play and make him not able to decay!" *A bright light flashes as a yellow trail exits moons body to marcos chest* (Mo) I feel not much different (S) Marco? (M)Yes? (S) YOUR OK *Hugs Marco* (Mo) Ok well have to prepare everything the wedding *moons talking fades out* (S thought) wedding wedding wedding (S) WAIT WEDDING? (Mo) well yea you and marco will have to carry the name on your brother comet will rule mewnie

1 month later

*they get ready for the wedding* (M) Im nervous she'll say no (R) Marco my boy she won't I know her she loves you more than anything (M) Wheres star she should be walking down by now *Wedding music starts* (M) Omg She is beautiful (PREACHER) Do you Marco Ubaldo Diaz take Star Fawn Butterfly to be your wife (M) I do (P) Do you Star Fawn Butterfly (I don't remember her middle name) take Marco Ublado Diaz to be your husband (S) I do (P) By The power vested in me you may kiss the bride *star and marco kiss* *Cheer* (S) Marco I'm so happy that were king and queen and all our friends and family live with us! (M) I know Star *ten minutes later* (S) I think it should be Marco Ubaldo Butterfly (M) Yea I like that it has a nice ring to it (F) Dang marco I never thought you'd be king (M) Yeah but It just happened

(Jackie) Felix! (M) Felix you're needed XD (F) another reason i'm here she wants me in a tuxedo HELP ME MARCO! (M) Ok ok JACKIE HE'S OVER HERE *Grabs felix* (F) Marco nOoOoOoOoOoOoO (J) Come felix *grabs felix by the ear* (F) NoOoOoO marco whyyyyyy (S) Marco come on let's fight monster's *hours later* (M)well that was fun (S) Come marco let's go see what the guards are doing (M) Ok (Guard #1) Why would the queen leave us with a couple a brats? (S) You mean these brats? *points to her and marco* (Guard #1) No no not you guys (S) Whatever

2 months later brought by Marco

(Mo) Star (S) yes mom (Mo) What's its name? (S)*Blushes red so dark it's almost black* Wha…..I…...who…...How do you know?! (No graphic details on Birds and the bees) (Mo) you really think we don't have guards or camra's everywhere how do you think we always knew where you were as a kid? (S) Oh…. (Mo) Now answer me What's it name (S) Uhh well Nova

(Note:before you say NO THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! They're 21 And they look the same as they did when they were 15 just taller except for marco he's got a beard coming along and they're going to live on earth and Star's brother Comet is taking over instead)

(Mo) Oh what a pretty name (S) I haven't told Marco yet…. (Mo) Well why not I allready told river about your new sister BTW her name is rose star! (S) I'm afraid he'll Not want one and leave me! And what, you know what nevermind (R) What going on Moonpie? (Mo) Star's Having a child named nova (R) That's great news! (M) What's great news? (R) Well st- *Star covers Her dads mouth* (S) Nothing (Mo) You And star are having a child *Moon says super fast* (M) What? (Mo) Oh My god Ok just star will tell you (S) Marco come with me (M) Ok? *star and marco enter marcos room* (S) Ok Marco Would you still love me if You were Really Really angry? (M) Of course (S) Well what's your opin- (Mo) Get to the point (S) Mom! *Sighs* Ok Well You Going To be a dad (M) What? (S) Ok I'll Talk More Clearly Ok? (M) Ok (S) Ok YOUR GOING TO BE A DAD! (M) Im going to be a dad. I'm Going To Be A Dad. I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! (Mo) Im going to be a Grandma (R) Im going to be a Grampa (M) Omg Omg Omg *Marco Picks up star and spins her around And kisses her* OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (S) *wheezing out* I love you too…...Can't breathe (M) Oh sorry Oh my god Your not joking please don't be joking (S) Im not (M) Im….I...whe- *marco faints* (S) Marco? (M) What Happened I had this weirdest dream we were having a child (S) Ahem *Pats her stomach* (M) Its true (S) We have to tell your parents (M) Ok lets do it *they call Mr and Mrs. Diaz* (Mrs.D) Oh marco you've grown so much (M) Yea mom the reason i'm here is to tell you. Your going to be a grandma (Mrs.D) Pardon? (S) Your going to be a Grandma! (Mrs.D) Oh my God Congratulations (M) Dad? (Mrs.D) He fainted the first time you said it I'll tell him when he wakes Bye guy go have fun (M) We need to baby proof the house Buy food Everything Needs to be safe (S) Safe Dad Much (M) No Im A Fun Dad

9 months later brought by Ludo

*Marco's pacing around a hospital room* (Nurse) Mr. Diaz Follow me (S) Marco She's So beautiful (M) I...I...I L-Love Her *tears pour out of his eyes* (M Whisper) I will love, protect, and care for you forever

Two years later

(Nova) M-M (S) MARCO HER FIRST WORD! (M) Im here and im recording (N) Mama Papa (S) Yes mama papa

(Note: Ok dont hate me for this but i'm doing a huge time skip)

4 years later on nova's 6th birthday

(N) Mom (S) yes (N) When's nana and grandpa coming (S) Soon come with me downstairs (M & F & Janna *jackie & Tom & Mrs and Mr. butterfly and diaz) SURPRISE (N) NANA! *After party* (N) Mom Do I have to go to school tomorrow? (S) Yes *The next morning* (Skullnic) Ok POP QUIZ *after class at pick up area* (Connor) Hi Im Connor (N) I-I'm N-N-Nova (C) What a lovely name (N Thought) He likes my name why do I feel Weird Do I like him No. Do I? (C) Wanna come to my place and hang (N) S-s-sure (S) Look's like someone has a crush (N) *Blushes madly* N-N-N-N-No! *star calls marco* (S) Marco! Nova has her first love! (M) who is he (S) Connor (N)He Is Not My Crush! (S) Uh Huh They why are you going to his house? (N) HE ASKED ME!

The Next Day

_ (C) So How are you so good at Halo? (N) I play with my dad a lot (Caleb) Hey Connor! (C) Caleb! (Ca) Is this your girlfriend? (C) *Blushes madly* N-n-no (N) N-n-no (Ca) then why are you hanging out with her she's probably a loser (N) For your infoma- *Caleb slaps nova* (Ca) Speak When Your spoken too *After school* (S)How was yo- WHAT HAPPENED! (M) Who Slapped you? (N) Caleb (M) Who is his dad? (N) Oskar Greason (S) Oh him… (M) I'll Kill That Useless No Good Keytar player! (S) Calm down we'll talk to him tomorrow (M) No Honey I'll go tonight (S) Ok *Later That Night* (Oskar) *plays keytar Horribly* Dang im Good *Bush rustles* (O) Who is there? (?) I don't know you tell me (O) I Have a keytar and I know how to use it (?) No you don't you sucked in middle school and you suck even worse now (O) Show yourself! (M) Here I am (O) Marco what do you want? (M) *Punches him across the jaw* (O) Oww what the h***! (M) Thats for your un-disciplined son slapping my daughter And this is for Not punishing him! *Marco knees him in the stomach* (M) Note Throw the keytar life away *Walks away* *At the house* (S) Did you talk to Oskar? (M) yea I gave him a piece of my mind (N) Mom I want Tacos! (S) Marco make nachos and tacos and put mine in the "Microwave" Thingy I'm taking a nap (M) Good Night Estrella *The Next day* (S) Ok so if caleb tries to slap you punch him ok (N)But mom ill get in trouble (S) With the school yes with me and daddy no (N) Ok! *at school* (C) So nova what did you eat for dinner? (N) Nachos and tacos (C) Really I always have Microwave dinners (N)Then you'll have to come to my place for dinner sometime (Ca) Oh Connor why are you still hanging out with her (N) Because i'm a awesomer friend than you (Ca) NO YOUR NOT! *Caleb goes to slap her when* *Punch* (C) I dont care who you think you are but no one I mean no one messes with my Friends (Ca) B-But we're friends (C) Not anymore (N) Thank You *Hugs him* (C) *blushes madly* N-n-no P-problem N-nova *At dinner* (N) And Connor punched him for me and saved me! (S) So what I understood is Connor saved you because he loves you too much too see you get hurt (M) Yep (N) HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! (S) I remember when we were firstly in love Your meddling brother, song day (N) Song day? (S) Nothing *exits room extremely fast*

(M Whisper) Here listen to this *Hands a recording of it* *One hour later* (S) Marco so w- (N) CAUSE SHE'S A REBEL PRINCESS SHE'S THE BEST SHE'S A BALL OF LIGHTNING IN A HOT PINK DRESS (S) MARCO! (M) HAHAHA (S) Where did you get that! (M) Felix… (S) I'LL KILL HIM HE RECORDED IT?! (M) *calls felix* Thanks for the recording (F) No problem (M)Oh star he's given recordings to all our friends family and Mewman's BYE! *Zooms out* (S) I'LL KILL HIM, FELIX! (M) See you at your funeral dude! XD… (F) Help me... (S) *Grabs Felix* So Help Me I Will Feed You To The Warnicorns (F) Please don't (S) *Opens portal to human face cat dimension* Your going to be here for a day then this collar will teleport you to your house BYE *Throws him* (F)Nooooooo (S) Too funny (M) Did you have to go that far That's a really weird dimension (S) He deserved it

One week later by caleb

(Skullnik) Pop quiz! (C) Hey nova wanna ditch this place (N) Sure *They escape* (C) Let's get ice cream i'll pay (N) No I got this *Pulls out her own scissors* *opens portal to gold dimension* Here you go *gives full chest of pure gold* (Ice cream dude) Take it all! (N) Thanks! (N)now let's go back (Sc) What took you so long? (N) Nothing! *After class* (Intercom) There is a fall dance In 2 days drinks and food are free Admission $3.50! (C Thought)I'll take nova and we will become closer! (C Out Loud)Yes! (N) What? (C) Nothing *At the end of the day*

(Mo) Hi sweety (N) Nana What are you doing here? (Mo) Your

mom and dad are busy so i'll take you to mewnie for a day ok? (N)Yay! Wait! Can I bring a friend (Mo) Sure, tell me their name and where they live (N) Connor, Taylor road 258 (Mo) Ok let's go *4 hours later* (Mo) *On phone with star* Oh Good I'll tell Nova, Nova! (N) Connor i'll be back *goes to moon* Yes Nana (Mo) Your Going to have a brother! (N) YAY! (Mo) Come on nova time to go home come Connor you too you can hang out with her when you get back (C) Ok! (Doctor) Your baby is very healthy (M) Hi Auron (Note ok don't hate me but i need to do this for a plot thing and first sentence may surprise you)

6 Years later (Nova is 12 and Auron is 6)

(C) Hey nova *Kisses her* (N) Hi Connor (A) Uncle Connor! (C) Auron! *they all eat play games* *NIGHT* (L) Shhh we need to be quiet if we want to steal the kid *They take Auron* *morning* (S) MARCO! (M) What?! (S) AURONS GONE! (M) But who would? (S & M) LUDO! *they go to ludos castle* (M) Lets knock and say were guards and need to see ludo! (S) Yea *Knocks on the door* (L) It's them *Presses button* *trap door opens under them* (M & S)AAAAH (L) Well hello (S) What Do you want! (L) Your kingdom (S) I don't even own it (L) Shut Up! *slaps her* (A) Don't hurt my MOMMY! *Auron turns to rage butterfly form* *Auron takes the army down one by one* *Auron frees star and marco and flies them out and back to earth* *He drops them off in their home* (A) I c-can't stay forever I need to see her (S & M) Who? (A) *Opens portal* Come Out! (?) Whyy? (A) I need to speak to you Lucy (Lucy) What do you wan- WHY ARE YOU A BUTTERFLY?! (A) That's why i'm here do you know how I can get rid of it for now (L) I think I have a friend that can help you, I'll be back *Opens portal comes back out with moon* (Mo) What do you want Lucy, AURON WHAT HAPPENED!? (A) I don't kn- *Falls down holding chest* I can keep it forever I need help (Mo) I can help I need the spell book *Opens portal to M & S house* (Mo) You still have the spell book right? (S) Yea why (Mo) your son Is in grave danger I need the spell book to heal him (S) Is he Ok?! (Mo) Not for long if we don't act fast *They get the book and go back to auron* (Mo) The one thing I don't understand is how he did it (S) ? (Mo) It's impossible to go butterfly form under the age of 14! (A) She Helped me trained me and saved me I owe it all to Lucy I couldn't have saved you mommy if I didn't use it and now my body can't handle the pressure I'm Paying the price (L) Ok I Checked something, the form won't kill him but until he goes unconscious he will stay the butterfly *Whacks him with a stick* (L) Sorry *auron goes back to normal* (Mo) Ok Star take him home (A) M-Mommy? (S) Mommy's here (L) I'm glad I could help *Kisses Auron on the forehead*

(This may sound weird but the butterfly form has made him 4 years older don't ask me why I don't even know) (Mo) How sweet (S) My little man is growing up *Star takes auron home* (M) What happened?! (S) First, auron got whacked by a stick Second, HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND (M) Heh my little man is a growin up (M Flashback) (N) Ok daddy I know this is the last thing you want to hear after you got fired but me and Connor are dating (M) WHAT!? (N) I know but he is a good guy is is smart, funny, adorable, polite, and has straight a's the whole time he's been in school *End of flashback* (S) Marco are you ok you blacked out (M) *starts crying* All my babies are growing up and away from me (S) Its ok marco They will always love us (S) AURON! (A) What? (S) Why didn't you say you had a girlfriend? (A) Because this would happen *marco rubs his head* That's my man (C) HELP! *marco and star rush upstairs* *they see Connor encased in Yellow-orange colored web (C) N-nova *They see mewberty nova encasing boys all over (M) We need to stop her (S) Ok *goes butterfly form* (S) Nova stop! *grabs nova* (N) *Sees caleb* BOI! *Encases him in web* (Ca) What the Heck? (S) Fine *grabs Marco* (M) W-w-what are you doing? (S) Using you to lure nova to The basement and we'll lock her down there (M) Why Me?! (S) Cause you were the closest, HEY NOVA (N) Boi! *Nova chases star and star blasts nova and drags her to the basement* *locks door* *star goes back to normal* Heh we did it (M) I'm scarred for life *Three hours later* (N) Mom what happened? (S) You may have encased half of the town in web… (N) I DID WHAT NOW? (C) NOVA *hugs her* Your ok! (N) I'm ok? (N) Your mom blasted you I thought you died

One year later brought by mewberty nova

(C) Are you sure it's Safe to fly to school (N) No But it is fun Weeeeee *they arrive at school* (C) well I have to get to class by nova *kisses her* *Everyone starts gossiping* *Connor overhears someone gossiping about nova* *He starts to eavesdrop* (Girl 1) Nova is super stupid (Girl 2) And she's flat (Girl 3) I'm surprised Connor likes her and not us! (Girl 1) I know! (Girl 2) And her mom is a wannabe magician (C) I think you accuracy is about 0% (Girl 1) y-y-you heard all of that (C) And for your information she's not flat and she gets all A's s why don't you scram or I'll show you why I'm a Black belt tier IV (N) what happened I saw girls running and I came to see whats up (C) Those girls were calling you stupid so I told em i'll knock em out if they don't scram (N) So overprotective as always that's why I love you (C) And they were calling you flat I said Your not, much the opposite actully (N) *Nova blushes* W-w-why did y-you say That (C) Cause your not flat see *points* *Nova grabs Connors mouth* (N) Maybe you should get to class *Connor nods* *after school* (N) Ok If x=10 the X times 4 plus 18 is 58, Is that correct dad? (M) Yes now do number 4 (N) Ok *after nova finishes her homework* Wheres Auron? (M) He's with lucy and heckapoo Closing some portals a bandit named Portal Professor Is opening all over the place (N) Cool (M) So whats this about some girls calling you stupid and...Flat? Whats Flat mean (N) Trust me look it up ok (M) Ok? *Five mins later* Ohh (N) Yea and Connor said I was the opposite and pointed Here *I know dis be #Cringe* *marcos about to die laughing* (M) Oh honey listen I know he can be an idiot but still you love him and I'm starting to trust him after what he just did XD (S) Whats happening (M) Connor said Novas the opposite of flat to some bullies (S) Oh Connor stupid as always (N) I need to go somewhere *She goes to Connors House* (N) Connor! (C) What? (N) We need to talk (C) Okay? (N) Ok so first WHY WOULD YOU TELL THE PRINCIPAL? (C) Because I love you and I don't want you to be bullied anymore (N) Ugh Why are you so darn cute? (C) I dont know (N) second my dads Starting to trust you (C) thats good *DING DONG* (C) Oh who is it now? *opens door* (Bruce) Was up dude (C) Bruce! (B) Hey i'm having a party tonight wanna come it's gonna be wicked! (C) Ye- Um is it ok if she comes too (B) Totally dude *back at her house* (N) Hey dad can I go to a party with Connor there is adult supervision (M) Ok but If I hear something bad your grounded (N) Ok *At the party* (C) what type of juice is this (N) I don't know but its really good *Note Connor brought his own water* (B) Aw duuuuuuuuude thats alcohal du-u-uude (C) WHAT!? *Note its been 4 years* Nova Get in my car Now (N) But I want more magi juciy Come on Connor im fiiiiiiiiine *At novas house* (M) What Happened? (N) Hi Daaaaaaaaddy (C) I don't know I thought it was fruit punch but It wasent shes drunk I've failed to Protect her I failed She'll never forgive me Oh What Have I done *He starts to cry* (M) I-it's ok I don't blame you nethier of you knew, The least you could do is watch her till shes ok take her to the park ok? (C) Ok (S) Take care of my baby (C) I will *at park* (N) So whens the unicorns coming to dance on the moon with the martian dancers? (C) I don't know (N) Are you my daddy? (C) N-No (N) Aw I miss my daddy *The next morning* (N) Ugn my head, What happened? (C) *wakes up* NOVA!, Oh my god Im so Sorry *hugs her and starts crying* (N) C-Connor Whats wrong? (C) I d-d-didn't know Nova please forgive me (N) For what? (C) I couldn't stop you from getting drunk and now you probably going to hate me *Nova hugs him* (N) Its ok Connor We didn't know calm down (C) I cant (N) Take deep breaths (C) Ok *breathes heavily* (N) Now, Did anything happen last night i'm going to regret (C) I don't think so I had one ONE cup of the juice before you got drunk, although I felt dizzy and not in control for like and hour after we got in the car I felt alright (N) Hmm Well i'll need to look into this ok connor? (C) Okay! *connor leaves* (N) DAD! (M) What are you ok? (N) I don't know (M) What do you me- Oh… STAR! (S) What is my baby ok? (M) Not sure you need to take her to check (S) Oh… *A few minutes later* (S) Thank god she's ok And clear (M) Oh thank god! *Meanwhile* (A) Lucy I don't wanna do it (L) Oh come on we need to help obzorabelor Defeat Meta dragoni (A) Can't I just rest? (Surprising thing soon) *when suddenly lucy falls down* (Lord Dramonizlor) You have finally Been defeated by my hand (A) Lu-lucy I-I'm Sorry I c-couldn't save you, And you NEED TO PAY! (Lord D) *tries to punch Auron* (Lord D) What?! (A) HA! *punches him so hard he can't breathe* *He turns to dust* (L) What where you doing with my clone? (A) Wait You're not that one…. but….I…...eh screw it, I don't care (L) *resets clone* What did he do? (L clone) Nothing I was hit by Lord Dramonizlor (L) Him? (A) Yup he's dust now *Shows her bottle of dust* (L) YES OMG I NEEDED THIS FOR A MEGA HEAL POTION(that part about potion be cringe Xp) THANK YOU *Kisses Him* (A) UUUUUh (L) Oh get over it (L clone) What the heck? (L) *makes the potion and puts it in her medicine cabinet* *Back at Marco and Star's house house* (M) im glad aurons okay (S) yea and i have a surprise for you (M)? (S) DATE NIGHT were going out to dinner when were gone jackie and janna are going to watch them! (M) Cool! *later that evening* (S) BYEEEE (Ja, J, A, and N) BYE! (Ja) What should we do? OOOH A SEANCE? I can't do those at home… (J) maybe something more safe? (A) ok bye *His wings expand as he's about to fly away jackie grabs him* (J) Nope star said no one leaves she especially said you can't go with lucy on an adventure (A) NUUUUUUU! (N)well i'm going to be upstairs with connor (J) who? (J) connor my boyfriend (J) well tell him to go home (N) no me and him had a weird night and i'm not getting into it he's traumatized by that night and i'm helping him by trying to help him forget (Ja) whatever your going to miss the seance (N) he's traumatized enough as it is I don't think he wants to see a demon clown or something (Ja) OH bimbo I remember him he was cool (N) yeaaaaaaa ok *she goes into her room* (J)whatever so what should we do? (Ja)SEANCE! (J) No, Knowing you you'll blow up the place (N) so what do you wanna do connor? (C) maybe watch tv (N)Ok *10ish mins later* (C) Nova (N) ? (C) you know I love you right and nothing's ever going to change that? (N) Duh! What is there not to love of me! (C) Yea (N) *looks at him lovingly* *They kiss* *door opens* (J)Hey wann- OOOOKAY THEN! *leaves* (N) I love you (C) I love you too *The next morning* (S) WAKE UP (N)? (S) SCHOOL! (N)UUUUUH WHY THOUGH! (S) would you rather tell connor your sick (N) OH GOD NO HE'LL GO INSANE WITH WORRYING (S) then get up im taking you *at school* (Brian) Hi I'm Brian (N) hello Brian i'm Nova (B) pretty name (N) Thanks *Connor walks up* (C) Hi nova *kisses her* (N) Hi (B) Oh *dissapointed tone* (N) WAIT we can still be friends? (B) sure whatever *later that day* (Lars Jr) Oi Nova where your lunch money or will I have to shake it out of ya? (C) You'll have to go through me first *lars jr tries to punch him (C) thing is your strong but slow i'm strong and fast *Punches him in the gut* And that's why I always win (N) *Stands there amazed* Wow (C) Eh no biggie *back at novas house* (S) MAAAAARCO I'm bored (M) Maaaaybe get a job and you can have fun there maybe at school (S) yea but 1 sec smartiemevalosis I am now smarter than an average human so basically i don't have to go to college (M) cool *Later that week* (S) marco i got the job! (M) Yay *later that week* *nova doesn't know* (S) nova come on i'm taking you to school! (N) OOOH whats the occasion i have work in like 25 mins so i'll take you to school on my way (N) Where do you work? (S) can't remember… *In the school* (C) I heard there's a new 5th period math teacher (N) don't we have the same 5th period (C) yea *later in 5th period* (N) i'm excited to see our new teacher (C) yup (S) HELLO I'M I am your new math teacher (N) Oh no (C) UUUM Nova your moms the new teacher? (N) MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! (S) I got the job marco told me to get a job since I was bored so I got this job so I could be with you (N) whyyyy meeee? (S) Well sit down we're going over Algebra, Yay! (N) Nuuu *47 mins later* (S) 2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5=? (N) 41? (S) sorry, incorrect *RIIIIIING* (S) we will pick this up on Wednesday, Bye! (N) Whatever *later at lunch* (S) nova come on your eating with me bring connor aswell (N) where are we eating? (S) in my room! (N) Oh yay (C) Yes they always play music (N) I hope so *they ate lunch* *later that evening (N) Bye connor (C) Bye Nova *kisses her* (S) Awww my little girl's growing up (N)MOOOM *later at the house* (F) HEEEY! (A&N) Uncle Felix! (M) Felix *hugs him* (F) Jeez i though after all these years you would have gone weak but nope (M) Heh (F) Heres my wife Jackie and my son Daniel and his girlfriend Rose (S) Wait what's her last name? (F) *says very quietly* Butterfly (S) WHAT?! (F) well technically he's not related to her by blood… (M) he's got a point (S) wow Marco how is it that everytime i lose an argument its because im always outsmarted (M) cause your like that one guy in all cartoons your dumb (S) HEY! (M) But you love everything (S) OOOh *Later* *Knock Knock* (F0 I got it *opens door* (C) Is Nova Home? (F) no go away (N) Yes im here come in connor (C) Hai! (N) Hai! *kisses him* so whatcha need (C) Since when do I need a reason to see the most beautiful girl in the world? (N) I dunno, let's go up to your room (F) have fun but not to much or you'll get noisey and I have a headache (N) Ok (Ok private message not done one of these forever don't hate me for what i'm about to do) *Time skip 4 years* (N) we did it connor we made it through school (C) Yea (S) aww now i can't be your teacher :,( (C) i'm hosting a graduation party at my place (N) ok i'll be there *at the party* (C) I invited everyone i know! (N) 0o0 (Ca) Connor! (C) yes I invited him (Ca) wassup bud (C) Not much dude just hanging with my girlfriend (Ca) Hey Nova long time no see (N) try anything and I swear i'll beat you into the next year (Ca) Oh Jeez That was the past man (L) WHERES AURON!? (N) Hes at our house? *she goes to their house* (L) AURON! (M) *calmly* hes upstairs *she runs up there* (L) AURON! (A) WAT? (L) No time to explain come! *They go to Mewni* (L) We Need all of your family's help to take back the castle from ludo and Toffee (A) THEY'RE BACK? (L) YES! *Back at the house (A) MOMMY DAD *Marco and star are up there ASAP* (S & M) WHAT!? (A) Toffee and Ludo are back and lucy said they are twice as strong we will need everyone grandma, grampa, Nova, Uncle felix, EVERYONE! EVEN YOU TWO! (S) Ill gather the mewman armies or what's left (M) I'll go get nova and connor *After they gather everyone in the park (M Soldier) whys a kid up there (S) SHUSH (L) As you all know mewni has been run over by monster we chose you all the strongest people we know, Mewman soldiers will fight the army of monster soldiers while we go into the castle we as in me, auron, star, marco, nova, connor, river, And moon *opens giant portal* MARCH! *At mewni* (Mo) WE fight for our country and our family Now CHARGE (N) why are we in this? (S) You have the wand and conners and marco have karate everyone else has magic


	2. Chapter 2

Starco The Winter

Description: This is a what if story where marco has a brother named Felix here's Winter (m)=marco (f)=felix (S)=star

(Note before song day :D and felix is 2 years older than marco and it's near christmas)

-Felix-pov- _

I woke up as I went to wake up marco to see star staring at marco.

I walked up to her(Felix) Uhh star what are you doing? -Star turns around faster than light- (Star)Uhh I was going to wake him up. (felix thought) Yeaaaaaaaaaaah Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight (star) Ok listen closely you better not tell anyone or I'll turn you into a living mutant (Felix) Oooooooook -totally lying- (Star) I might have a little bitty Crush on marco….. (Felix thought) KNEW IT! (Marco) what's up? (Star & Felix) NOTHING! (Marco)? (Mrs. Diaz) Breakfast! (Marco, Star,& Felix) COMING! (Felix) As I was walking down the hall I heard marco yell for me. (M) FELIX! (F)WHAAAAAT! (M)I need help Felix (F)With what? (M) I-I-I-I Don't like jackie anymore I like Star. (F Eyes as wide a boulders)OKEY *Screams internally* IMATELLSTAR *RUNS* (M)GET BACK HERE!(F)STAR! (M)*TACKLES Felix* Nu. (F)Fiiiiiiine

TIME SKIP 3 HOURS brought by Starco fans

(F)*Sneaks into Star's room* STAR! STAR! STAR! (S)HUH WHA? (F) I got intell on marco where's my 10 bucks (S) FIIIINE HERE (F) Marco talked to me has doesn't like jackie any more he likes a different girl. I got a lot more info it'll cost ya (S) FIIIINE (F)It's you BYE *ZOOMS OUT*

Star's POV

I stood there shocked I can't believe this OMG YAY. (TIME SKIP MORNING) HEEEEEEEY MARCOOOO *marco confused* (M) Hi? *Felix about to explode laughing* (M & S) What's so funny?

(F)Noooothin (M & S thought) He Told Her / him! (S & M) FELIX You told her/him *both deeply blushes* *star and Marco run*

Marcos POV (short)

OMG OMG OMG HE TOLD HER But she said what I said does that mean she likes me?

Star's POV (Short)

Why That little runt But didn't marco yell too? Does that mean he likes me?

Felix's POV

Mission Passed

Ok ima go check on marco. (F)Marco (M)... (F) Earth to Marco (M) HUH What? Oh you GET BACK HERE (F) RUN RUN RUN! *Marco runs into Star* (M)SORRY! (S)I-It's ok what were you doing? (M) Chasing Felix *Star & Marco Blush deep red* (M)Yeaaaa *star leans in and kisses Marco and locks herself in her room Marco stands there motionless*

2 months later brought by Naysaya & A very lazzzy me

Star's POV

UGGGH Why Did I do that he probably still hates me I should go talk to him (S)I peek in to see marco kissing a picture of who I can't see I looked closer it was a picture OF ME! I tiptoed away H-he must really like me. I walked back I knocked I heard scrambling Probably hid the picture of me. (S) M-Marco? (M) Yea Star? (S) Sorry about earlier. (M) *blushing* it's ok. He leaned in and kissed me I kissed back. (No Not adult kisses with the tongue you weirdo) (M) *Pulls away* Wanna get a Ice Cream sometime? (S) It's a date right? (M) Yea 5:30 Sharp I'll see you there. :)

Marco's POV

I got ready I was On my way down the stairs when star was talking to my mom (BTW Felix is sick) she was asking about dating while dancing around the truth of our date (reference to the matchmaker episode) ( )Star Who are you going on a date with? (S)No one! ( )I know your lying star (S)*Blushes* I have a date with marco….. ( ) *Internal Screaming* That's great where? (S)Ice cream. As I walked down the stairs and Mom ran up to me and said take good care of her (M)I will Mom Star! Ready? (S) yea let's go (Mrs.D) BE CAREFUL! (S & M) WE WILL!

Felix's POV

I woke up My stomach Hurt I drank some stomach medicine I went in marcos room he wasn't there I went to stars room she wasn't there (F)MOM (Mrs.D)Yes? (F)where's Star and Marco? (Mrs.D) Oh them they went on a date (F)Our plan worked mom I knew it would operation Starco is a success! (Mrs.D)I know Let's watch a movie until they're home

Time skip 3 hours brought by Tom (mad about starco)

(M) we're home! (Felix & )Hi (S)Oh Felix you're awake (F)Hi you lovebirds XD (S)*punches just enough to hurt a little* (F)HEHE Ow (M)Ok lets go to bed star. (S)ok (F)GoodNight (S & M) goodNight.

*TIMESKIP 9 HOURS LATER brought by a still very lazy me* I woke up I went in marcos room he wasn't there I went in stars room Marco and star where cuddling

(No NO! not what your thinking happened weirdo now continue you dirty minded human)I push on marco (M)huh wha what felix (F)what are u doin here? (M)Star had a nightmare she wanted me to sleep with her. (F) ok i made breakfast (M) ok i'll wake up star

Marco's POV

(M) Star STAR! (S) What Where is it? (M) Breakfast *Star gets up and zooms out*

I go down stairs to get breakfast when I hear felix yelling and stars wand blasting I go outside to see ludo and his posse attacking and star blasting them with narwhals and felix using karate I go and I start attacking (Ludo)Oh Great We got another karate kid anymore people coming I should know of? (M) No All you should know is you're going down *after 20 mins of fighting they went back into their portal*(L) YOU KNOW THE DRILL WALK OF SHAME PEOPLE WALK OF SHAME(S) Ok let's finish breakfast (M) Ok (F)let's go *we all ate breakfast* (F) hey marco Im going to alfonzo's (M) Ok! *felix leaves* (M) Wanna go see a movie star? (S)Sure which one? (M) whatever one you chose (S) Star wars the last jedi! (M)Ok! *They arrived at the movies* (S) I'M SO EXCITED (M) well let's go before the previews start (S)Do you know why there' s previews? (M)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (S)Shhh It's starting

*2 ½ Hours later* (M)that was a good movie right star Star? *star sleeping on marcos shoulder* Star come on we gotta go UGH *picks her up and puts her on his shoulder* Oof your heavy *walks home and puts star in bed* good night my shooting star *kisses her heart on her cheek* as I go to my room I hear a door open I looked it was felix he was home (m)Hey felix (F)hey (S)*yawn* hey felix (F) hey star I went to another dimension with alfonzo (M)How!? (F)*pulls out scissors that say felix* I got them from heckapoo I spent 29 years getting these (M) you were gone for 3 hours! (S)Time is different on Mewni 1 year there is 8 minutes here. (M)Oh yea that's right Hey felix look at these *pulls out his dimensional scissors* (F)Cooooool (S)Marco got mine taken away (M)I said sorry like a thousand times (S)Still mad (M)I'll talk to hekapoo Hey Felix can you do you adult voice? (F)*deep voice* Yea I can (M)*deeper voice* Me too (S) I like adult marcos voice *gives marco googly eyes* (M) *normal* Well it's not easy to keep (S) Awww (F)what mine isnt hard to keep (M)no fair oh star i'll talk to heckapoo tomorrow about your scissors (S)okay

Time skip tomorrow morning brought by River

I cut a portal to hekapoos dimension (M)HEKAPOO! (H)What macho man? (M)I need another pair of scissors (H)WHAT? WHY? (S)the scissors you first took from me were stars (H) Oh here (M)thanks *goes back to earth* (M)Star! (S) what? (M) I got your scissors! (S) YAY GIMME!

Star's POV (ok this is the last pov not doing no more pov is gone no more now were just everywhere ok?)

*Mirror rings* (Moon)Star? (S) yea mom (Mo)Song day is coming up i'm sending ruberiot to earth to make a song (S)NO NO NO NO NO

2 weeks later brought by River

Ok marco this way we gotta get there I hope you like this song because Me and ruberiot worked hard on this (M)Ok

(Credit to lyrics by wiki/Starco_(Star_x_Marco))

watch?v=ts5y7bJFPkY

(Ruberiot) Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?

Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air

With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies

Whose infinite virtues are known near and far

It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star

And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls

Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl

The forces of evil that lurk in the night

Will cower in fear when this shooting Star...

...ignites!

[propulsive rock beat]

Weaving magic like a born spell-caster

And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster

She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede

She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!

'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best

She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress

She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night

She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!

Oooh-oooh!

Oooh-oooh-oooh!

[slow, heavy beat]

Shooting Star shining in the night so bright

She started to attract a pair of envious eyes

The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross

She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost

Glossaryck and her book of spells

How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?

She confessed to her parents, all full of dread

The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said

This is what they said, this is what they said:

"We will keep your silence for you

From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too

To keep the peace, we will play the game

Royal secret from royal shame

Royal secret from royal shame"

Royal secret – one last to tell

A princess under true love's spell

(S)Oh no

[upbeat rock beat]

Who is the boy in the earthly attire?

The prince of the princess's deepest desire

I don't need to show it, I think we all know it

But just to be certain, I'll say it again

Star Butterfly has a boy-oy-oy friend

[quickly] And his name is Marco Diaz.

Forevermore!

(M)Oh shoot that was supposed to be secret

(S)Ruberiot never said this part to me mom (Mo)Is this true star? (S)yes….. (Mo)you sure he won't hurt you (S)of course not he's my best friend ever he would never (Mo) If this is what you want then fine (S)YAY! (M)Let's go home (F)That song was awesome *hums* (S) No one one earth can know about us felix (F)Ok *They go back to earth* (M)so felix how are you and jackie? (F)Well we've gone on 3 dates no kisses so behind you cause you kiss star every five minutes lol (M)NO I DON'T (S)yes you do and I don't mind (M)Oh (F & S)*Laughing* (S)*kisses marco* let's go to the mall (F)Bleck (M)Ok Come on felix (F)COMIN

Time skip christmas eve brought by Toffee

(S)I'm SO Excited (F)I know (M)Well star we gotta go to sleep before he comes but not right now *Star and felix walk to the kitchen felix looks up* (F)Hey star we are under the mistletoe (S)What does it mean? (F)you have to kiss me (S)But marco's my boyfri- (F)it doesn't matter it won't count as anything between you two (S)Fine *kisses felix* (M)I got brownies STAR?(F) *Points up* (M)*tackles felix* STARS MINE (F)Jealous…. (S)Yup (M)No(S & F)Yes (S)Aww means marco must really care about me to get jealous (M)*blushes* (F)*pushes marco under mistletoe with star* (S)Ahem *points up* *marco and star kiss* (F)Bleck BARF Never gonna get used to it. *Mrs. diaz takes picture of star and marco kissing and some more* (M)MOM! ( )So Framing this (S)I don't mind marco calm down just means more memories (M)Fiiiiine *then we heard a boom outside* (M)Ludo! (L)Merry Christmas *after a long fight they went in their portal* (L)WALK OF SHAME PEOPLE WALK OF SHAME! I will get revenge (S) Wait Ludo Merry Christmas *Throws new skull hat* (L)Thank yo- *Portal closes before ludo could finish* ( ) Let make santa some cookies! (M & S & F)YAY! *after we made cookies we watched a movie and star fell asleep on marco's lap* (M)star Star *picks up star* still heavy *puts star in her bed and lays next to her* Good night my shooting star *kisses her heart on her cheek* (S)*kisses marco and snuggles up with him*Goodnight marco love you (M)Love you too.

Time skip christmas morning brought by TMNT

I woke up to star jumping on me (S)Wake Up! (M)Im awake (S)come on IT'S CHRISTMAS *marco gets up* (S)Let's open presents (M)Woah Woah Woah we wait till after breakfast (S)Awww Ok *we ate breakfast* (M)*opens flatbox* A NEW HOODIE (S)*Opens small Box it was a two piece heart necklace* Marco take this half together the heart said love (F) OMG A Cyborg T-rex action figure!

( )A Viking Shield! ( )Aww a Cooking set *after we finished opening presents we went to mewni* (S)Hi mom and dad (M)hey your majesty's (R) Just call me River my boy (Mo) Aswell as for me just call me moon (M) Ok River and moon (S)Mom Dad I got gifts for you (Mo & R)Why? (S)On earth It's christmas a day where you get and give Gifts here i got you guys some human food here We gotta go for dinner bye (Mo & R)Bye (M)ok we got a lot of food for dinner (S)Oh Yay! *after we ate we went to bed * Goodnight star *kisses her cheek* (S)Goodnight Marco *cuddles up with marco* (Morning)(M) Star wake up! (S)come back and cuddle i'm cold (M)Snow! (S)What?! How much? (M)I'd say about 3 feet (S)Get dressed we're going out (M) Ok FELIX (F)Did you see outside? (M)Yea (S)Were going outside to play (F)I'll stay and play with stuff I got yesterday (M)Ok *after we got ready we went outside* (M)SNOWBALL FIGHT *30 Minutes later* (S)I WIN! (M)Let's go in and have some hot coco. (S)yay! *after we drank hot cocoa we watched some movies and star fell asleep on him* (M)*Picks her up* still heavy….. I set her in her bed and i layed next to her and i fell asleep. *next day* (S)AHHHH Marco (M) WHAT WHERE IS IT? (S)IM HUNGRY (M)*poker face* ok i'll make breakfast *after we ate we went to mewni cause star had a royal meeting and I had to go as the princess's prince?* (Mo)Ok we need a peace treaty with the Lucitor's we will but in return they want stars hand in marriage to Tom (S)*slams hand* NO! Marco is mine tom can go jump in a water pit (M)If Tom even lays a finger on star I'll rip his head off (Mo) we got no choice the weddings in five days (M)NO No no….. (S)NEVER *Five days later* (M)NONONONONONONONONONONONO (S)I have too marco *tears run down cheeks* (M)no….. *at wedding* (M) I Object (T) How DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING EARTH BOY (M)Star doesn't love you she loves me and taking her unwillingly you'll just be worse than you've ever been. And if you love her just a little you'll let her go (T)I-I-I Fine if it makes her happy thats all I care about I Hereby cancel the wedding. (S)Thanks Tom *hugs him* *kisses & Hugs marco*

(T thought) That should be me but I let her go cause I love her (M)Hey tom I know someone you might like and will replace star NO OFFENCE (S)NONE TAKEN NONE AT ALL (M)You like weird, mysterious, sneaky and silly girls riiiight? (T)Yea!

(M)well her names Janna Come *Opens portal to Janna's house* (J)What marco? (M) I'd Like you to meet Tom (T)Hi (J)hi *whispers* Marco Is this demon Tom? (M)Yea (J)Ok Tom let's hang *says while taking marcos wallet* (T)Sure what you wanna do? (J) Lets do a seance! (T)Yea! *goes to mewni* (S)Well? (M)Jantom Is definitely happening (S)*kisses marco and went back to earth* (S & M) Hi guys (Mr and Mrs D and F)Hi

3 months later brought by stardiazbutterfly

(S) Janna banana we should hang out tomorrow you in (J) Yea girl *RING* (S)I'll be back *answers* yea Dad? (R)Im sorry to say this but your mother is very ill you need to come back to mewni so *tear falls from river* you can be ready if your going to be queen (S)*Full on crying* M-m-mom (M) Star! Are you ok in there Open the door Star please *door opens* (S) We have to go to mewni (M) Why? (S)MY MOTHERS SICK MARCO! Sorry for snapping marco (M) Star Im so Sorry (S) The reason we have to go to mewni is…*blushes deeeeep Red) (M) Why are you blushing Star? (S)Well if my mom dies we have to become queen and king…. (M)Ohhh *Blushes too* *They go to mewni*

1 week later brought by a very sick moon

(S) My mom's better and were on earth and were playing a ancient game called chess (M) Checkmate! (S) Aww I lost. *They go inside*

(S) Marco! (M)What? (S) My mom called and said there's a ball tomorrow And your my date Oh! And marco no one knows about us so tons of princes will try flirting with me so dont karate them please. (M) Ok But I will make it clear You are my Star (S)Felix and Jackie are coming to the ball

*At the ball*

(S) Did you bring yo nachos (M) Yes queen of nachos i'll go set them down (Prince #1) Hey Beautiful Wanna ditch this place and hang (S) No thank you (M)hey star i am going to go talk to your mom and dad (Prince #2) I told you that wouldn't work watch and learn boyos (S) I wonder what food to try first? (Prince #2)Hey may I have this dance? (S) No tha- *Prince #2 pulls her to ballroom floor and tries to dance* (S) Marco Help! (M) And Me and star were figh- (S) Marco Help! (M) I would talk more but Star needs me! *Prince #2 leans in for a kiss when* *BAM* (M) No one I mean No ONE Kisses My star (S) *runs and hugs him* (F) Wow what was that about I heard star screaming and there's some dude holding his face Groaning? (M) Long story short some prince took star to dance and tried to kiss her and I chopped him in the face (F) Still overprotective I see (S)Thank you marco! (Mo) Star has picked very well I see (R) See Moonpie I told you He was Perfect for our little star (Mo) Maybe But as king? (R) I know! We can go on vacation for a month and let them take our place if Mewni is not destroyed than he is perfect (Mo)Ok I'll call star and inform her in a couple of weeks *Three weeks later* (Jackie) This is something earth girls do Painting their nails Here i'll do it for you *RING* (S)I got it *Answers* (Mo) Star sweetie me and your father are going on vacation for a month we need someone to rule mewni while were gone and it's going to be you and marco (S)Ok mom i'll tell marco (S) MARCO! (M) Calm down, What? (S)Well me and you need to rule mewni (M) Wait what did something happen are they ok!? (S) No no no They're going on vacation for a month and we are going to rule while their gone (M) Oh (J) Ha Ha Ha Ha (S & M) Huh? (J) Your going to be queen and king (X,D) (S & M) Oh *both blush* *They arrive on mewni* (Mo) dont blow up the place While we're gone (M) I'll make sure she doesnt blow up or set fire to anything (R) Marco My boy Take care of mewni and star (Mo) Bye star (S) bye mommy and daddy

(M)Ok lets do this ok first well go listen to citizens about request and complaints *After 3 hours of boring request and complaints later* Hey Star I made dinner (S) Coming! (M) I made corn cake, sweet corn, and Corn chip nachos! (S) Yay! *after they ate* (S) Marcoo Carry meh (M) Fine *Lifts star* Come on let's go *marco set star in her bed and lays next to her* Goodnight Star (S) Goodnight marco (Manfred) Queen star wake up you have a full 4 hours of listening to citizens 2 hours of meetings and 3 hours of law agreeing (S) Yea Yea im up and refer to me as Next-Queen Star (Ma)Yes your majesty (S)One sec MARCO WAKE UP! (M) What Where Who *star kisses marco infront of manfred*

\\\\\\\\\\\ (M) (O)/_\\\\(O)(S) We have work to do now go make me nachos (M) Ok Ok Im going (S) Manfred stop staring… (Ma)Uhhh… Yes Next-Queen Star (S) Marco so when I was little me and my dad would hunt monsters (M) That so cool (Ma) Toffee and his army are attacking *manfred falls down with 20 arrows in his back* (M) Is he going to be ok (S) I don't know *10 Minutes later* (S) Toffee what do you want (Toffee) It's simple really I want your kingdom (S) Never (To) Have it your way *Marco gets shot and falls backwards* (S) MARCO! *Looks furiously at toffee* *Star turns into butterfly mode but Anger butterfly form its red* (S) YOU WILL PAY (To) ATTACK *they fire arrows, bullets, bombs, and cannon balls but nothing happens* (S) Ultra mega rainbow bomb rain! *Rainbow bombs fall from the sky as 1 by 1 toffees army is destroyed* (To) IMPOSSIBLE (S) You killed marco I'll kill you "I call the darkness on to me,

From deepest depths of earth and sea.

To darkest night I pledge my soul,

and crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth

a deathly power to see my hated foe devoured" *Star chants before a slight purple streak goes up her arm*(S) Die you heartless b*******!The beam goes right through toffees heart killing him* (S)That's why you don't mess with my marco *Star runs over to marco* (S) marco please wake up *no response* *star takes marco to her room* (S) Mirror Mirror call mom (Mo) Oh star how ar- Star What Happened To Your Arm! (S) I kinda used the Immortal destroying spell… (Mo) Ok but why? (S) Toffee attacked and killed Marco *Star starts crying* (Mo) Oh my well…we...I…well...uh…. I got it we can use the resurrection spell stay there i'm coming to the castle *a magical rift opens next to stars door* (Mo) Ok in the book it says "The user of the spell might not survive because the spell uses the life force of the user of the spell. You have higher chances of surviving if you have good health and a very strong will (S) Ok i'll just (Mo) WAIT! (S) What? (Mo) I'll do it just incase (S) Mom what if it kills you? (Mo) Rather me than you think, if you die casting the spell what's the point of resurrecting marco he'll be so grieved and think its his fault (S) ok but be careful (Mo) "I call the gods and goddesses of life and death to bring back one of the dead make him live and play and make him not able to decay!" *A bright light flashes as a yellow trail exits moons body to marcos chest* (Mo) I feel not much different (S) Marco? (M)Yes? (S) YOUR OK *Hugs Marco* (Mo) Ok well have to prepare everything the wedding *moons talking fades out* (S thought) wedding wedding wedding (S) WAIT WEDDING? (Mo) well yea you and marco will have to carry the name on your brother comet will rule mewnie

1 month later

*they get ready for the wedding* (M) Im nervous she'll say no (R) Marco my boy she won't I know her she loves you more than anything (M) Wheres star she should be walking down by now *Wedding music starts* (M) Omg She is beautiful (PREACHER) Do you Marco Ubaldo Diaz take Star Fawn Butterfly to be your wife (M) I do (P) Do you Star Fawn Butterfly (I don't remember her middle name) take Marco Ublado Diaz to be your husband (S) I do (P) By The power vested in me you may kiss the bride *star and marco kiss* *Cheer* (S) Marco I'm so happy that were king and queen and all our friends and family live with us! (M) I know Star *ten minutes later* (S) I think it should be Marco Ubaldo Butterfly (M) Yea I like that it has a nice ring to it (F) Dang marco I never thought you'd be king (M) Yeah but It just happened

(Jackie) Felix! (M) Felix you're needed XD (F) another reason i'm here she wants me in a tuxedo HELP ME MARCO! (M) Ok ok JACKIE HE'S OVER HERE *Grabs felix* (F) Marco nOoOoOoOoOoOoO (J) Come felix *grabs felix by the ear* (F) NoOoOoO marco whyyyyyy (S) Marco come on let's fight monster's *hours later* (M)well that was fun (S) Come marco let's go see what the guards are doing (M) Ok (Guard #1) Why would the queen leave us with a couple a brats? (S) You mean these brats? *points to her and marco* (Guard #1) No no not you guys (S) Whatever

2 months later brought by Marco

(Mo) Star (S) yes mom (Mo) What's its name? (S)*Blushes red so dark it's almost black* Wha…..I…...who…...How do you know?! (No graphic details on Birds and the bees) (Mo) you really think we don't have guards or camra's everywhere how do you think we always knew where you were as a kid? (S) Oh…. (Mo) Now answer me What's it name (S) Uhh well Nova

(Note:before you say NO THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! They're 21 And they look the same as they did when they were 15 just taller except for marco he's got a beard coming along and they're going to live on earth and Star's brother Comet is taking over instead)

(Mo) Oh what a pretty name (S) I haven't told Marco yet…. (Mo) Well why not I allready told river about your new sister BTW her name is rose star! (S) I'm afraid he'll Not want one and leave me! And what, you know what nevermind (R) What going on Moonpie? (Mo) Star's Having a child named nova (R) That's great news! (M) What's great news? (R) Well st- *Star covers Her dads mouth* (S) Nothing (Mo) You And star are having a child *Moon says super fast* (M) What? (Mo) Oh My god Ok just star will tell you (S) Marco come with me (M) Ok? *star and marco enter marcos room* (S) Ok Marco Would you still love me if You were Really Really angry? (M) Of course (S) Well what's your opin- (Mo) Get to the point (S) Mom! *Sighs* Ok Well You Going To be a dad (M) What? (S) Ok I'll Talk More Clearly Ok? (M) Ok (S) Ok YOUR GOING TO BE A DAD! (M) Im going to be a dad. I'm Going To Be A Dad. I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! (Mo) Im going to be a Grandma (R) Im going to be a Grampa (M) Omg Omg Omg *Marco Picks up star and spins her around And kisses her* OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (S) *wheezing out* I love you too…...Can't breathe (M) Oh sorry Oh my god Your not joking please don't be joking (S) Im not (M) Im….I...whe- *marco faints* (S) Marco? (M) What Happened I had this weirdest dream we were having a child (S) Ahem *Pats her stomach* (M) Its true (S) We have to tell your parents (M) Ok lets do it *they call Mr and Mrs. Diaz* (Mrs.D) Oh marco you've grown so much (M) Yea mom the reason i'm here is to tell you. Your going to be a grandma (Mrs.D) Pardon? (S) Your going to be a Grandma! (Mrs.D) Oh my God Congratulations (M) Dad? (Mrs.D) He fainted the first time you said it I'll tell him when he wakes Bye guy go have fun (M) We need to baby proof the house Buy food Everything Needs to be safe (S) Safe Dad Much (M) No Im A Fun Dad

9 months later brought by Ludo

*Marco's pacing around a hospital room* (Nurse) Mr. Diaz Follow me (S) Marco She's So beautiful (M) I...I...I L-Love Her *tears pour out of his eyes* (M Whisper) I will love, protect, and care for you forever

Two years later

(Nova) M-M (S) MARCO HER FIRST WORD! (M) Im here and im recording (N) Mama Papa (S) Yes mama papa

(Note: Ok dont hate me for this but i'm doing a huge time skip)

4 years later on nova's 6th birthday

(N) Mom (S) yes (N) When's nana and grandpa coming (S) Soon come with me downstairs (M & F & Janna *jackie & Tom & Mrs and Mr. butterfly and diaz) SURPRISE (N) NANA! *After party* (N) Mom Do I have to go to school tomorrow? (S) Yes *The next morning* (Skullnic) Ok POP QUIZ *after class at pick up area* (Connor) Hi Im Connor (N) I-I'm N-N-Nova (C) What a lovely name (N Thought) He likes my name why do I feel Weird Do I like him No. Do I? (C) Wanna come to my place and hang (N) S-s-sure (S) Look's like someone has a crush (N) *Blushes madly* N-N-N-N-No! *star calls marco* (S) Marco! Nova has her first love! (M) who is he (S) Connor (N)He Is Not My Crush! (S) Uh Huh They why are you going to his house? (N) HE ASKED ME!

The Next Day

_ (C) So How are you so good at Halo? (N) I play with my dad a lot (Caleb) Hey Connor! (C) Caleb! (Ca) Is this your girlfriend? (C) *Blushes madly* N-n-no (N) N-n-no (Ca) then why are you hanging out with her she's probably a loser (N) For your infoma- *Caleb slaps nova* (Ca) Speak When Your spoken too *After school* (S)How was yo- WHAT HAPPENED! (M) Who Slapped you? (N) Caleb (M) Who is his dad? (N) Oskar Greason (S) Oh him… (M) I'll Kill That Useless No Good Keytar player! (S) Calm down we'll talk to him tomorrow (M) No Honey I'll go tonight (S) Ok *Later That Night* (Oskar) *plays keytar Horribly* Dang im Good *Bush rustles* (O) Who is there? (?) I don't know you tell me (O) I Have a keytar and I know how to use it (?) No you don't you sucked in middle school and you suck even worse now (O) Show yourself! (M) Here I am (O) Marco what do you want? (M) *Punches him across the jaw* (O) Oww what the h***! (M) Thats for your un-disciplined son slapping my daughter And this is for Not punishing him! *Marco knees him in the stomach* (M) Note Throw the keytar life away *Walks away* *At the house* (S) Did you talk to Oskar? (M) yea I gave him a piece of my mind (N) Mom I want Tacos! (S) Marco make nachos and tacos and put mine in the "Microwave" Thingy I'm taking a nap (M) Good Night Estrella *The Next day* (S) Ok so if caleb tries to slap you punch him ok (N)But mom ill get in trouble (S) With the school yes with me and daddy no (N) Ok! *at school* (C) So nova what did you eat for dinner? (N) Nachos and tacos (C) Really I always have Microwave dinners (N)Then you'll have to come to my place for dinner sometime (Ca) Oh Connor why are you still hanging out with her (N) Because i'm a awesomer friend than you (Ca) NO YOUR NOT! *Caleb goes to slap her when* *Punch* (C) I dont care who you think you are but no one I mean no one messes with my Friends (Ca) B-But we're friends (C) Not anymore (N) Thank You *Hugs him* (C) *blushes madly* N-n-no P-problem N-nova *At dinner* (N) And Connor punched him for me and saved me! (S) So what I understood is Connor saved you because he loves you too much too see you get hurt (M) Yep (N) HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! (S) I remember when we were firstly in love Your meddling brother, song day (N) Song day? (S) Nothing *exits room extremely fast*

(M Whisper) Here listen to this *Hands a recording of it* *One hour later* (S) Marco so w- (N) CAUSE SHE'S A REBEL PRINCESS SHE'S THE BEST SHE'S A BALL OF LIGHTNING IN A HOT PINK DRESS (S) MARCO! (M) HAHAHA (S) Where did you get that! (M) Felix… (S) I'LL KILL HIM HE RECORDED IT?! (M) *calls felix* Thanks for the recording (F) No problem (M)Oh star he's given recordings to all our friends family and Mewman's BYE! *Zooms out* (S) I'LL KILL HIM, FELIX! (M) See you at your funeral dude! XD… (F) Help me... (S) *Grabs Felix* So Help Me I Will Feed You To The Warnicorns (F) Please don't (S) *Opens portal to human face cat dimension* Your going to be here for a day then this collar will teleport you to your house BYE *Throws him* (F)Nooooooo (S) Too funny (M) Did you have to go that far That's a really weird dimension (S) He deserved it

One week later by caleb

(Skullnik) Pop quiz! (C) Hey nova wanna ditch this place (N) Sure *They escape* (C) Let's get ice cream i'll pay (N) No I got this *Pulls out her own scissors* *opens portal to gold dimension* Here you go *gives full chest of pure gold* (Ice cream dude) Take it all! (N) Thanks! (N)now let's go back (Sc) What took you so long? (N) Nothing! *After class* (Intercom) There is a fall dance In 2 days drinks and food are free Admission $3.50! (C Thought)I'll take nova and we will become closer! (C Out Loud)Yes! (N) What? (C) Nothing *At the end of the day*

(Mo) Hi sweety (N) Nana What are you doing here? (Mo) Your

mom and dad are busy so i'll take you to mewnie for a day ok? (N)Yay! Wait! Can I bring a friend (Mo) Sure, tell me their name and where they live (N) Connor, Taylor road 258 (Mo) Ok let's go *4 hours later* (Mo) *On phone with star* Oh Good I'll tell Nova, Nova! (N) Connor i'll be back *goes to moon* Yes Nana (Mo) Your Going to have a brother! (N) YAY! (Mo) Come on nova time to go home come Connor you too you can hang out with her when you get back (C) Ok! (Doctor) Your baby is very healthy (M) Hi Auron (Note ok don't hate me but i need to do this for a plot thing and first sentence may surprise you)

6 Years later (Nova is 12 and Auron is 6)

(C) Hey nova *Kisses her* (N) Hi Connor (A) Uncle Connor! (C) Auron! *they all eat play games* *NIGHT* (L) Shhh we need to be quiet if we want to steal the kid *They take Auron* *morning* (S) MARCO! (M) What?! (S) AURONS GONE! (M) But who would? (S & M) LUDO! *they go to ludos castle* (M) Lets knock and say were guards and need to see ludo! (S) Yea *Knocks on the door* (L) It's them *Presses button* *trap door opens under them* (M & S)AAAAH (L) Well hello (S) What Do you want! (L) Your kingdom (S) I don't even own it (L) Shut Up! *slaps her* (A) Don't hurt my MOMMY! *Auron turns to rage butterfly form* *Auron takes the army down one by one* *Auron frees star and marco and flies them out and back to earth* *He drops them off in their home* (A) I c-can't stay forever I need to see her (S & M) Who? (A) *Opens portal* Come Out! (?) Whyy? (A) I need to speak to you Lucy (Lucy) What do you wan- WHY ARE YOU A BUTTERFLY?! (A) That's why i'm here do you know how I can get rid of it for now (L) I think I have a friend that can help you, I'll be back *Opens portal comes back out with moon* (Mo) What do you want Lucy, AURON WHAT HAPPENED!? (A) I don't kn- *Falls down holding chest* I can keep it forever I need help (Mo) I can help I need the spell book *Opens portal to M & S house* (Mo) You still have the spell book right? (S) Yea why (Mo) your son Is in grave danger I need the spell book to heal him (S) Is he Ok?! (Mo) Not for long if we don't act fast *They get the book and go back to auron* (Mo) The one thing I don't understand is how he did it (S) ? (Mo) It's impossible to go butterfly form under the age of 14! (A) She Helped me trained me and saved me I owe it all to Lucy I couldn't have saved you mommy if I didn't use it and now my body can't handle the pressure I'm Paying the price (L) Ok I Checked something, the form won't kill him but until he goes unconscious he will stay the butterfly *Whacks him with a stick* (L) Sorry *auron goes back to normal* (Mo) Ok Star take him home (A) M-Mommy? (S) Mommy's here (L) I'm glad I could help *Kisses Auron on the forehead*

(This may sound weird but the butterfly form has made him 4 years older don't ask me why I don't even know) (Mo) How sweet (S) My little man is growing up *Star takes auron home* (M) What happened?! (S) First, auron got whacked by a stick Second, HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND (M) Heh my little man is a growin up (M Flashback) (N) Ok daddy I know this is the last thing you want to hear after you got fired but me and Connor are dating (M) WHAT!? (N) I know but he is a good guy is is smart, funny, adorable, polite, and has straight a's the whole time he's been in school *End of flashback* (S) Marco are you ok you blacked out (M) *starts crying* All my babies are growing up and away from me (S) Its ok marco They will always love us (S) AURON! (A) What? (S) Why didn't you say you had a girlfriend? (A) Because this would happen *marco rubs his head* That's my man (C) HELP! *marco and star rush upstairs* *they see Connor encased in Yellow-orange colored web (C) N-nova *They see mewberty nova encasing boys all over (M) We need to stop her (S) Ok *goes butterfly form* (S) Nova stop! *grabs nova* (N) *Sees caleb* BOI! *Encases him in web* (Ca) What the Heck? (S) Fine *grabs Marco* (M) W-w-what are you doing? (S) Using you to lure nova to The basement and we'll lock her down there (M) Why Me?! (S) Cause you were the closest, HEY NOVA (N) Boi! *Nova chases star and star blasts nova and drags her to the basement* *locks door* *star goes back to normal* Heh we did it (M) I'm scarred for life *Three hours later* (N) Mom what happened? (S) You may have encased half of the town in web… (N) I DID WHAT NOW? (C) NOVA *hugs her* Your ok! (N) I'm ok? (N) Your mom blasted you I thought you died

One year later brought by mewberty nova

(C) Are you sure it's Safe to fly to school (N) No But it is fun Weeeeee *they arrive at school* (C) well I have to get to class by nova *kisses her* *Everyone starts gossiping* *Connor overhears someone gossiping about nova* *He starts to eavesdrop* (Girl 1) Nova is super stupid (Girl 2) And she's flat (Girl 3) I'm surprised Connor likes her and not us! (Girl 1) I know! (Girl 2) And her mom is a wannabe magician (C) I think you accuracy is about 0% (Girl 1) y-y-you heard all of that (C) And for your information she's not flat and she gets all A's s why don't you scram or I'll show you why I'm a Black belt tier IV (N) what happened I saw girls running and I came to see whats up (C) Those girls were calling you stupid so I told em i'll knock em out if they don't scram (N) So overprotective as always that's why I love you (C) And they were calling you flat I said Your not, much the opposite actully (N) *Nova blushes* W-w-why did y-you say That (C) Cause your not flat see *points* *Nova grabs Connors mouth* (N) Maybe you should get to class *Connor nods* *after school* (N) Ok If x=10 the X times 4 plus 18 is 58, Is that correct dad? (M) Yes now do number 4 (N) Ok *after nova finishes her homework* Wheres Auron? (M) He's with lucy and heckapoo Closing some portals a bandit named Portal Professor Is opening all over the place (N) Cool (M) So whats this about some girls calling you stupid and...Flat? Whats Flat mean (N) Trust me look it up ok (M) Ok? *Five mins later* Ohh (N) Yea and Connor said I was the opposite and pointed Here *I know dis be #Cringe* *marcos about to die laughing* (M) Oh honey listen I know he can be an idiot but still you love him and I'm starting to trust him after what he just did XD (S) Whats happening (M) Connor said Novas the opposite of flat to some bullies (S) Oh Connor stupid as always (N) I need to go somewhere *She goes to Connors House* (N) Connor! (C) What? (N) We need to talk (C) Okay? (N) Ok so first WHY WOULD YOU TELL THE PRINCIPAL? (C) Because I love you and I don't want you to be bullied anymore (N) Ugh Why are you so darn cute? (C) I dont know (N) second my dads Starting to trust you (C) thats good *DING DONG* (C) Oh who is it now? *opens door* (Bruce) Was up dude (C) Bruce! (B) Hey i'm having a party tonight wanna come it's gonna be wicked! (C) Ye- Um is it ok if she comes too (B) Totally dude *back at her house* (N) Hey dad can I go to a party with Connor there is adult supervision (M) Ok but If I hear something bad your grounded (N) Ok *At the party* (C) what type of juice is this (N) I don't know but its really good *Note Connor brought his own water* (B) Aw duuuuuuuuude thats alcohal du-u-uude (C) WHAT!? *Note its been 4 years* Nova Get in my car Now (N) But I want more magi juciy Come on Connor im fiiiiiiiiine *At novas house* (M) What Happened? (N) Hi Daaaaaaaaddy (C) I don't know I thought it was fruit punch but It wasent shes drunk I've failed to Protect her I failed She'll never forgive me Oh What Have I done *He starts to cry* (M) I-it's ok I don't blame you nethier of you knew, The least you could do is watch her till shes ok take her to the park ok? (C) Ok (S) Take care of my baby (C) I will *at park* (N) So whens the unicorns coming to dance on the moon with the martian dancers? (C) I don't know (N) Are you my daddy? (C) N-No (N) Aw I miss my daddy *The next morning* (N) Ugn my head, What happened? (C) *wakes up* NOVA!, Oh my god Im so Sorry *hugs her and starts crying* (N) C-Connor Whats wrong? (C) I d-d-didn't know Nova please forgive me (N) For what? (C) I couldn't stop you from getting drunk and now you probably going to hate me *Nova hugs him* (N) Its ok Connor We didn't know calm down (C) I cant (N) Take deep breaths (C) Ok *breathes heavily* (N) Now, Did anything happen last night i'm going to regret (C) I don't think so I had one ONE cup of the juice before you got drunk, although I felt dizzy and not in control for like and hour after we got in the car I felt alright (N) Hmm Well i'll need to look into this ok connor? (C) Okay! *connor leaves* (N) DAD! (M) What are you ok? (N) I don't know (M) What do you me- Oh… STAR! (S) What is my baby ok? (M) Not sure you need to take her to check (S) Oh… *A few minutes later* (S) Thank god she's ok And clear (M) Oh thank god! *Meanwhile* (A) Lucy I don't wanna do it (L) Oh come on we need to help obzorabelor Defeat Meta dragoni (A) Can't I just rest? (Surprising thing soon) *when suddenly lucy falls down* (Lord Dramonizlor) You have finally Been defeated by my hand (A) Lu-lucy I-I'm Sorry I c-couldn't save you, And you NEED TO PAY! (Lord D) *tries to punch Auron* (Lord D) What?! (A) HA! *punches him so hard he can't breathe* *He turns to dust* (L) What where you doing with my clone? (A) Wait You're not that one…. but….I…...eh screw it, I don't care (L) *resets clone* What did he do? (L clone) Nothing I was hit by Lord Dramonizlor (L) Him? (A) Yup he's dust now *Shows her bottle of dust* (L) YES OMG I NEEDED THIS FOR A MEGA HEAL POTION(that part about potion be cringe Xp) THANK YOU *Kisses Him* (A) UUUUUh (L) Oh get over it (L clone) What the heck? (L) *makes the potion and puts it in her medicine cabinet* *Back at Marco and Star's house house* (M) im glad aurons okay (S) yea and i have a surprise for you (M)? (S) DATE NIGHT were going out to dinner when were gone jackie and janna are going to watch them! (M) Cool! *later that evening* (S) BYEEEE (Ja, J, A, and N) BYE! (Ja) What should we do? OOOH A SEANCE? I can't do those at home… (J) maybe something more safe? (A) ok bye *His wings expand as he's about to fly away jackie grabs him* (J) Nope star said no one leaves she especially said you can't go with lucy on an adventure (A) NUUUUUUU! (N)well i'm going to be upstairs with connor (J) who? (J) connor my boyfriend (J) well tell him to go home (N) no me and him had a weird night and i'm not getting into it he's traumatized by that night and i'm helping him by trying to help him forget (Ja) whatever your going to miss the seance (N) he's traumatized enough as it is I don't think he wants to see a demon clown or something (Ja) OH bimbo I remember him he was cool (N) yeaaaaaaa ok *she goes into her room* (J)whatever so what should we do? (Ja)SEANCE! (J) No, Knowing you you'll blow up the place (N) so what do you wanna do connor? (C) maybe watch tv (N)Ok *10ish mins later* (C) Nova (N) ? (C) you know I love you right and nothing's ever going to change that? (N) Duh! What is there not to love of me! (C) Yea (N) *looks at him lovingly* *They kiss* *door opens* (J)Hey wann- OOOOKAY THEN! *leaves* (N) I love you (C) I love you too *The next morning* (S) WAKE UP (N)? (S) SCHOOL! (N)UUUUUH WHY THOUGH! (S) would you rather tell connor your sick (N) OH GOD NO HE'LL GO INSANE WITH WORRYING (S) then get up im taking you *at school* (Brian) Hi I'm Brian (N) hello Brian i'm Nova (B) pretty name (N) Thanks *Connor walks up* (C) Hi nova *kisses her* (N) Hi (B) Oh *dissapointed tone* (N) WAIT we can still be friends? (B) sure whatever *later that day* (Lars Jr) Oi Nova where your lunch money or will I have to shake it out of ya? (C) You'll have to go through me first *lars jr tries to punch him (C) thing is your strong but slow i'm strong and fast *Punches him in the gut* And that's why I always win (N) *Stands there amazed* Wow (C) Eh no biggie *back at novas house* (S) MAAAAARCO I'm bored (M) Maaaaybe get a job and you can have fun there maybe at school (S) yea but 1 sec smartiemevalosis I am now smarter than an average human so basically i don't have to go to college (M) cool *Later that week* (S) marco i got the job! (M) Yay *later that week* *nova doesn't know* (S) nova come on i'm taking you to school! (N) OOOH whats the occasion i have work in like 25 mins so i'll take you to school on my way (N) Where do you work? (S) can't remember… *In the school* (C) I heard there's a new 5th period math teacher (N) don't we have the same 5th period (C) yea *later in 5th period* (N) i'm excited to see our new teacher (C) yup (S) HELLO I'M I am your new math teacher (N) Oh no (C) UUUM Nova your moms the new teacher? (N) MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! (S) I got the job marco told me to get a job since I was bored so I got this job so I could be with you (N) whyyyy meeee? (S) Well sit down we're going over Algebra, Yay! (N) Nuuu *47 mins later* (S) 2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5=? (N) 41? (S) sorry, incorrect *RIIIIIING* (S) we will pick this up on Wednesday, Bye! (N) Whatever *later at lunch* (S) nova come on your eating with me bring connor aswell (N) where are we eating? (S) in my room! (N) Oh yay (C) Yes they always play music (N) I hope so *they ate lunch* *later that evening (N) Bye connor (C) Bye Nova *kisses her* (S) Awww my little girl's growing up (N)MOOOM *later at the house* (F) HEEEY! (A&N) Uncle Felix! (M) Felix *hugs him* (F) Jeez i though after all these years you would have gone weak but nope (M) Heh (F) Heres my wife Jackie and my son Daniel and his girlfriend Rose (S) Wait what's her last name? (F) *says very quietly* Butterfly (S) WHAT?! (F) well technically he's not related to her by blood… (M) he's got a point (S) wow Marco how is it that everytime i lose an argument its because im always outsmarted (M) cause your like that one guy in all cartoons your dumb (S) HEY! (M) But you love everything (S) OOOh *Later* *Knock Knock* (F0 I got it *opens door* (C) Is Nova Home? (F) no go away (N) Yes im here come in connor (C) Hai! (N) Hai! *kisses him* so whatcha need (C) Since when do I need a reason to see the most beautiful girl in the world? (N) I dunno, let's go up to your room (F) have fun but not to much or you'll get noisey and I have a headache (N) Ok (Ok private message not done one of these forever don't hate me for what i'm about to do) *Time skip 4 years* (N) we did it connor we made it through school (C) Yea (S) aww now i can't be your teacher :,( (C) i'm hosting a graduation party at my place (N) ok i'll be there *at the party* (C) I invited everyone i know! (N) 0o0 (Ca) Connor! (C) yes I invited him (Ca) wassup bud (C) Not much dude just hanging with my girlfriend (Ca) Hey Nova long time no see (N) try anything and I swear i'll beat you into the next year (Ca) Oh Jeez That was the past man (L) WHERES AURON!? (N) Hes at our house? *she goes to their house* (L) AURON! (M) *calmly* hes upstairs *she runs up there* (L) AURON! (A) WAT? (L) No time to explain come! *They go to Mewni* (L) We Need all of your family's help to take back the castle from ludo and Toffee (A) THEY'RE BACK? (L) YES! *Back at the house (A) MOMMY DAD *Marco and star are up there ASAP* (S & M) WHAT!? (A) Toffee and Ludo are back and lucy said they are twice as strong we will need everyone grandma, grampa, Nova, Tom, Uncle felix, EVERYONE! EVEN YOU TWO! (S) Ill gather the mewman armies or what's left (M) I'll go get nova and connor *After they gather everyone in the park* (M Soldier) whys a kid up there (S) SHUSH (L) As you all know mewni has been run over by monster we chose you all the strongest people we know, Mewman soldiers will fight the army of monster soldiers while we go into the castle we as in me, auron, star, marco, nova, connor, river, Tom, And moon *opens giant portal* MARCH! *At mewni* (Mo) WE fight for our country and our family Now CHARGE (N) why are we in this? (S) You have the wand and conners and marco have karate Tom has fire powers everyone else has magic *they charge into the throne room* (To) I figured you would come, Hello moon, star, oh my you've all grown (S) Stop with the crap give us back mewni! (Lu) I'm afraid that's quite impossible (S) Ludo I swear i'll blast you to bits (To) i'll take care of this, i may not be invisible but im still hella hard to kill *tom throws flame at him* (To) thanks I was getting cold *Smacks tom through the wall* (S) *fires magic at him* (To) nice try *Slams star to the ground* (N) MOMMY *fires warnicorn stampede at him* (To) *dodges them all* hah easy *Grabs nova (N)Let go of me! (To) Bye *throws her out the same hole as tom* (C) No Ive failed to protect her Now you're probably dead *Crys* (M) Connor we have to attack him together *they attack* (To) *throws connor away* *Grabs marco and slams him on the ground* (A) DAD! *goes rage butterfly* (To) *goes to punch when* (A) *punch* Aww am i to fast (To) Don't Get COCKY! *Slaps him* (L) Go go gadget death potion *throws* (To) *drinks it* (L) w-wha *she gets thrown at river* (Mo) *does every spell she knows* (To) youd think you guys would of gave up by now *Slams river and moon at a wall (F) You've probably killed my whole family now you'll pay *punches him a good few times* (To) stop MOVING YOU PEST (F) *punches his neck* (To) ok I'm done *punches his gut* (M) *gets up* NO I WILL NEVER GIVE UP FOR MY FAAAAMILY *Punches toffee in the gut super hard* (To) OW! *His anger turns into a aura* *meanwhile* (?) Do you feel that? (?) Yes Let's go check it out *Back at the castle* (M) I-I must not give up *Two strangers teleport in* (Goku) So this is the power we felt (Vegeta) I'm fighting him first (G) Aaaaw come on (V) I don't want to hear it, and gather these people up and take them to the lookout kakkarot (G) Got it (To) If you excuse me im fighting marco (V) you're fighting me now (To) *punches him (V) AAAAH *goes super saiyan* (To) ENOUGH *punches vegeta 279 times in a second* (V) D*mn your good (Note they have not unlock ssj4 or above yet) (V) Then i'll just go beyond super saiyan! AAAAAAAAAAH! (Lu) Here Toffee drink this it will make you invincible again! (To) Yes! *drinks it* (V) *Punches toffee faster than light* IMPOSSIBLE *goes to punch Toffee when* (G) I'm back! *It hits him* (G) Owww! (V) D*MMIT KAKAROT! I WOULD HAVE GOT HIM! (G) Ok jeez (V) Help me fight apparently he's immortal (G) Or we could fuse? (V) No we cant we dont have the potaras (G) But we have the fusion dance (V) No! KAKKAROT I will not F**KING dance! (G) Fine ill go to the kais and get the potaras (V) You and me now! (To) Im getting quite bored actually (V) ILL SHOW YOU BORED AAAAH FINAL FLASH! (To) Oh crap this might blow my arm off *It hits toffee* (To) I kinda felt that (V) I kinda felt that my A** (To) Yeah yeah, Let's finish this (V) I'm glad you asked, AAAAH Super Galactic Gun Times Ten! (To) *Blocks it with one hand* Hmm Yup i'm bored (V) I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY A D*MN LIZARD! *They spar for a few good more minutes* (To) Why can't you just give up? (V) A SAIYANS PRIDE WILL NEVER ALLOW A SAIYAN TO GIVE UP! (To) What an ignorant species… (V) HOW DARE YOU! AAAAAAAAAH *Punches Toffee a good 3 miles away* (G) VEGETA TAKE THIS *Throws potara* (V) *Catches* *Puts it on* *WHOOSH* *They fuse* (Vegito) I am Vegito the most powerful *Gets punched* *forces his head back into place* Saiyan (To) Impossible! (To) *goes full power* (Ve) *Goes super Saiyan* I am super Vegito, Fight me If you dare (To) Arrogant idiot (At the lookout) (S) Where am I? ( ) Your ok, MMM good, i'm waiting for the rest of them to finish healing (S) ok wheres marco and my babies (Mr.P) You mean karate boys, butterfly boi, and magic lady? (S) Yes! *Shakes marco* (M) Where are we? (S) I don't know but were safe (M) ok (S) Ill get the others up you stay and rest, ok? (M) Ok (S) *Shakes on nova* (N) eeeh? (S) WAKE UP! (N) *Scared* IM UP! *Shakes auron* (S) wake up auron (A) Where am I wheres lucy! (S) she's over there (N) and where's connor? *Everyone's awake and moving* ( ) Everyone Your at kami's lookout don't fall over the edge were 100k feet up and here HA *Summons a ball like the thing in hell where they can see goku and vegeta fight* *Back in the action* (Note it's been an hour) (G) I still can't believe he broke our potaras (V) Spirit bomb (G) What? (V) D*AMMIT I SAID USE A SPIRIT BOMB I'll hold him off (G)K *Starts charging* EVERYONE SHARE YOUR ENERGY *Small ball forms and starts to grow* I STILL NEED MORE! *At lookout* *In sky* EVERYONE SHARE YOUR ENERGY * raises his arms* *WHOOSH* (Piccolo) I came as soon as I heard his voice *Nova points her wand at the green alien* (N) who are you? (P) Put the stick up *Fires warnicorn stampede* *piccolo gets trampled* (P) Hmph you got my cape dirty *WHOOSH* (Krillin) I came as fast as i could the others can't make it they already shared their energy *in the action* (G) I need more *at Mr. Satans house* (Hercule) Its him blonde dude *in fight* (V) Hercule I know you hear me get buu to fly you to the lookout (H) ok, BUU! (Buu) Ok *Grabs him and flys off* *In the battle* (To) *Punches vegeta out of super saiyan* (V) Ach (G) VEGETA HOLD HIM OFF A LITTLE LONGER (V) I'M TRYING *At lookout *buu arrives* (Mr. Popo) This way king kai can send what you say to earth (H) People of earth this is you hero Mr. Satan I need you to put your hands in the air one last time! (Citizen #1) Sure (C #2) Ok! *back at lookout* ( ) You all need to raise your arms to the sky or toffee will win *They all raise their arms* (M) As if I had any wind left in me they go and knock it out of me again *In battle* (G) yes! It almost big enough (V) I can't hold him off any longer FINISH THIS! (G) Ha! (To) Hn! RERNG (G) VEGETA SEND ME YOUR ENERGY! *vegeta gives his energy* *Goku goes ssj3* (G) Your rain of terror ends here no matter how immortal you are you'll die now just give up! (To) NEVER! *Starts pushing it back* (G) OH NO! *At lookout* (M) Piccolo Take me to the battle now (P) Its a deathwish no i won't (M) You Listen Here If I'm Going to die it going to be while fighting NOW TAKE ME! (P) Ok then (S) Im going to! (M) Star No And i don't want to hear it i can't die knowing I let you die! *Piccolo takes marco to the battle* (G) PICCOLO? (P) I'm not here to fight i just bought him *Flys off* (M) Toffee you've terrorized humans long enough *in vegeta's thought, if i sent him some of our saiyan energy hell be a saiyan for a few hours* (V) Ha *Something enters marco* (M) I feel so much stronger (G) Great idea vegeta, Marco Come help me imagine your self flying to me (M) ok *he starts flying* (note: he knows how to use Ki) Go behind him and give him the strongest kamehameha you've got (M) ok! (To) This spirit bomb isn't going to win i will defeat you! (M) Ka...Me...Ha...Me…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (To) What? *Hits him and he loses focus and blocks with his hands* (To) that did nothing except for kill you faster (M) Or its distracting you so goku can power up and finish this (G) HAAA! (To) Nope i'm still holding it with my tail so no he won't finish this (G) KAIOKEN X30! *The ball disintegrates toffees tail* (To) Impossible! (M) Its the end *flies away* i imagine you got this? (G) Yea im 30 times his power RRRN (M) *flys to the lookout* Hi guys (S) Marco how are you flying? (M) I don't know (V) *heavy Breathing* *falls to the floor of the lookout* He's gone… toffees gone Ack ( ) Quick Karate man take him to the healing beds he should be fine *WHOOSH* (G) Hey Guys! (V) *thought* D*ammit he's way stronger than i'll ever be *Out loud* D*mn You Kakarot! *4 years later FYI nova is 21 and connor are 22* (Dragon ball z probably won't come back maybe idk) (S) Marco (M) ? (S) IS THAT A GREY HAIR I SPY? (M) yea probably whatever now can I read in peace (S) Sure (N) Hey connor (C) hey (N) So what is it that you wanted to tell me? (C) Wanna Go with me to Bistro Le Relais (N) Sure That would be amazing *at a gas station* (C) I have to use the bathroom just look around for a snack in here (N) Ok (Thomas) Ay Girl wanna ditch that idiot and go with me (N) Nope Even if he's an idiot he's smarter than you (Th) *Grabs her* How dare you insult me *BONK* Nighty Night *Nova goes unconscious* (C) OK nova w- Nova? NOVA!? *at marcos house* (C) I don't know, when i got out of the bathroom and she had disappeared (M) Hm that's not good *at Anonymous place* (N) w-what are you going to do to me (Th) I don't know yet *Gropes her* (N) *Kicks his balls* NU *1 Hour later* lets have some fun :) (N) No AHHHHHH *At marcos house* (C) any luck? (M) Nope (S) Well what are we gonna do my babies missing! (S) I know (Paste th all seeing eye spell here) It wont show me her but it shows me the factory shes in (C) Lets go! *they get there* (M) OPEN UP LET HER GO! *Punches it* (S) Oh God They got him worried (Th) Never! (S) Rainbow bomb blast! *It falls open* (Th) HOLD IT Move any closer and i'll cut her head off (M)NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!


End file.
